The Hobbit Sisters
by JewelSerenade
Summary: Four Hobbit lasses, best friends, from all different walks of life, come together on the adventure of a lifetime as they try to help Frodo Baggins, and the rest of the Fellowship succeed in destroying the Ring and saving Middle-Earth anyway they can.
1. Chapter 1

**A Long Expected Party **

"Violet!" Violet Cotton heard a loud almost obnoxious voice call out to her through the fog of sleep that seemed to almost hold her captive. "Violet!" She moaned and rolled over in her comfortable bed; trying to escape the noise when someone stomped on over and yanked the covers clean off of her making her jolt upward in surprise.

"Hey!" She cried, glaring at her 'assailant' who turned out to be none other than her older sister Rosie. "What is it? What did I miss?"

"Breakfast, and nearly second breakfast as well. I told you it was a bad idea to tag along with those rascals on their little expedition last night. You've already slept most of the morning, and it's high time you got up. We've got a lot to do before we can get ready for Bilbo's party tonight, and I know you don't want to miss out on that." Rosie explained her voice a bit softer now though clipped with impatience to Violet's ears, as she handed her sister a plate full of her favorite foods.

"Thank you." Violet replied, nodding her head in acknowledgement of her kindness, though she was honestly the tiniest bit annoyed at the comment about her outing with Merry and Pippin the night before. They were two of her best boy friends in the entire world (Merry in particular, though you could hardly separate the two), and the three of them, along with her three other best friends Ebony (Pippin's little sister), Aquamarine, and Jessamine (though not as often) were notorious for their pranks. In fact they had actually been setting up their latest masterpiece late into the night, and its target was standing completely unawares right in that room. Though that prank was nothing in comparison to what the five of them (Jessa was sadly not included) had planned for that night. "What is it exactly that we have to do today? I thought we took work off at the Prancing Pony for the specific reason of Bilbo's party." She continued, trying to hide her sudden smirk as she took a big bite out of her mouthwatering second breakfast.

"Yes, but Papa and the boys still need our help around the farm." Rosie responded, her tone now back to its normal gentle and un-reproaching tone. "Besides I want to get there early. I can't wait. Do you think Sam will ask me for a dance?" She asked her face positively lighting up at the prospect, while Violet's heart seemed to sink to the bottom of her furry toes.

All her guilt at picking on or resenting her older sister automatically faded away as she thought about Samwise Gamgee, their longtime family friend, and her secret crush since childhood. She had always looked up to Sam for his kind and gentle spirit, and it wasn't long for that admiration to turn into love. But of course it simply wasn't meant to be. For Rosie liked Sam too. The only difference being Sam actually liked her back. And what's more Violet couldn't blame him. Everyone loved Rosie. She was the pretty one after all with her long golden curls and bright baby blue eyes, in comparison to Violet's short light brown waves and stormy blue eyes. It was nearly impossible to try not to compare them, and over the years the resentment had begun to steadily build in her heart though she knew Rosie had never intended for such a thing to happen.

"Undoubtedly." She muttered under her breath, shoving the last bite into her mouth before scrambling to her feet and reaching for the clothes someone (most likely her mother) had laid out for her and hurrying to the bathroom to change. "Guess I'd better go get started on my chores though. Oh and Rosie. Do you think you could do me a favor and get Jessamine's book for me? I think I left it out behind the barn yesterday when Merry and Pippin came over."

"Alright, though you really should be more careful, especially when you borrow other people's things." She agreed her tone still sweet despite the reprimanding words, but the damage was already done and she was not about to back out.

"Yes, I know. Thank you." She replied in her own sugary air, as she closed the bathroom door and began to change.

"Ahhh!" She heard a shrill voice scream in the distance just as she was exiting, and a small chuckle escaped her lips. "VIOLET!"

**JS**

Meanwhile Jessamine Greenhand lay on a sturdy branch in one of her favorite tree's utterly absorbed in her latest book. She gasped jolting upright as the villain stabbed at the hero catching him off guard and casting what should have been a fatal blow, and she actually fell out of the tree in the process. "Ah!" She shrieked until she landed in a bush not far from where her best friend Frodo was sitting. His eyes widened in surprise, as he put down his own book and rushed over to help her up, though they began to twinkle with mirth as he realized what had happened.

"Hello Jessa. Nice of you to drop by." He teased chuckling to himself and making her blush a slight pink that seemed to contrast nicely with her hazel eyes, as she reached to brush a few leaves from her own light curly brown hair that reached to just past her shoulders.

"Thanks. Guess I'll have to make a point of doing so more often. Only next time, could you do me a favor Frodo, and try to catch me?" She replied, shoving him playfully and the two laughed together until they heard a familiar and beloved voice coming from down the road. Their eyes met, and with huge grins, they leapt to their feet and began running in its direction as fast as their legs would carry them. Sure enough there was a little old man driving a horse drawn cart filled with fireworks coming up the road his face hidden by the brim of his tall bluish grey hat.

"The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began. Now far ahead the road has gone. And I must follow if I can." He sang until Frodo stepped forward and interrupted him.

"You're late!" He accused with his arms crossed over his chest, Jessamine adopting a similar position from her spot beside him.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to." The old man replied as he stopped the cart and turned to slowly gaze upon the two hobbits an emphatic expression on his face.

It didn't last long and all three of them were laughing before Frodo had launched himself into the cart and was giving him a hug. "It's wonderful to see you Gandalf!"

"Yes." Jessamine agreed following suit. "We've missed you so much!" The great old wizard chuckled as he hugged two of his favorite hobbits in the world.

"Ooh! You didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?" He asked and the two grinned up at him in response as they took their seats on either side of him and he started the cart in motion once again. "So how is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence."

"You know Bilbo. He's got the whole place in an uproar." Frodo informed him as he shook his head, smiling with pride in his favorite relative.

"Well, that should please him!" Gandalf mused chuckling to himself.

"Half the Shire's been invited. And the rest of them are turning up anyway." Jessamine continued explaining, and that got the rest of them laughing again as they came up to Hobbiton.

"To tell you the truth, Bilbo's been a bit odd lately. I mean, more than usual. He's taken to locking himself in his study. He spends hours and hours poring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking. He's up to something." Frodo said his voice taking on a concerned tone, yet Gandalf did his best not to take notice of it, avoiding looking at either of the hobbits. "All right then keep your secrets."

"Hmmph." Gandalf sniffed at the implication, though none of them were fooled.

"But I know you have something to do with it." Frodo accused his smile returning, perhaps not as heartily as it had before.

"Good gracious me!" Gandalf protested lightly.

"Before you came along we Bagginses were very well thought of." He continued sounding quite proud of the fact.

"Indeed?" Gandalf asked in a mock incredulous/curious tone.

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected." Frodo insisted quite matter of fact.

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door." The wizard replied vying for his innocence, but Jessa knew the story far too well than to believe that.

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace." She told him grimly, though in all honesty it was one of the things she'd admired most about him.

"Oh really?" He asked turning to look at a hobbit man whose house they were passing. He was glaring at the three of them as if they were all great troublemakers, Gandalf for obvious reasons, Frodo and Jessamine by association.

He didn't have long to dwell on this before a group full of young hobbit children came rushing out into the street after the cart calling, "Gandalf! Gandalf! Fireworks? Gandalf!" Before sighing in disappointment as he seemed to pass by without even acknowledging their requests. Just then a bunch of small fireworks lit off the back of the cart and into the air as if by magic, and they all began to squeal with utter delight.

"Gandalf, I'm glad you're back." Frodo said as both he and Jessa leapt from the cart and began to walk off down the hill side by side.

"So am I, dear boy! So am I." They heard Gandalf muse almost nostalgically behind them.

"Well what do you want to do now?" She asked him before they had gotten too far, and he merely shrugged in response.

"I'm not sure. Where is everyone?" He asked in return, though he seemed to be deep in thought about something else, and she wondered if he was still worried about Bilbo. She could hardly blame him. She had noticed the oddities too, having spent as much time over at Bag-End as she possibly could. It actually hadn't proved that hard seeing as Frodo was her best friend, and she was Bilbo's assistant gardener, under her cousin (or so they called each other seeing as they were closely related and this was the easiest term) Sam.

"Well Violet's probably finishing up a few chores at home, Mina's either working down at the mill or whatever other odd job she could find, and who knows what Merry, Pippin and Ebony are up to." She responded and the two shared a knowing smile as they thought of all the different kinds of mischief those three could be brewing at that very moment. Heaven knew they had something big planned for the party that evening, while exactly what neither of them could be absolutely sure of.

"What about Sam? Did he tell you his plans?" He asked and she immediately stopped in her tracks, eyes going wide as she thought of her beloved cousin.

"Sam!" She gasped. "Oh bother! He was going to do some work in Bilbo's garden this morning, and I was supposed to help him. Oh! He's going to strangle me."

"I highly doubt it." Frodo tried to assure her, patting her arm gently. "You're his favorite cousin, I'm sure he'll understand. Or at least forgive you even if he doesn't."

"Thanks. Guess I'd better get going then. I'd hate to make him finish it all by himself. See you at the party?" She asked as she began to turn back up the hill towards Bag Shot row.

"Of course." He agreed, and with a wave she was off, running as fast as she could.

**JS**

Jessamine wasn't far off on her guess about Mina's (Aquamarine's) whereabouts, though in fact she was on one of those odd jobs she had described at the home of none other than Bilbo Baggins. In fact she was just putting the finishing touches on the illustrious birthday cake when she heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" She called out loud enough for Bilbo to hear her as she hurried to answer the door. "Gandalf!" She cried in surprised delight, throwing her arms around the slightly startled wizard making him laugh at yet another young hobbits eager greeting.

"Oh he'll be so pleased to see you. Just a moment. Bilbo! There's someone here to see you." She left him standing there at the door, too excited to remember to invite him in and not having the authority to do so anyway, rushing right into Bilbo who had just been coming out of his study to see what all the commotion was about.

"No thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers or distant relations!" He told her sounding quite frustrated with the many 'delightful' visitors he had received over the last few days, raising his voice so as to be heard from outside.

"And what about very old friends?" Gandalf called in return before Mina could even think of an argument, and immediately Bilbo's face softened his eyes widening with surprise and then excitement.

"Gandalf?" He asked as he dashed for the door, forcing Mina to quickly dart out of the way in an attempt to avoid being trampled.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf cried his face full of joy at the sight of his dear friend.

"My dear Gandalf." Bilbo said just as emphatically and the two embraced, happy to be reunited once again.

"Good to see you! One hundred and eleven years old – who would believe it?" Gandalf mused as Bilbo ushered him inside of his comfy hobbit-hole. "You haven't aged a day."

"I've been telling him that all morning and he still won't believe me." Mina agreed coming over to stand by the two of them, a playful smirk on her face as she gazed endearingly at the old hobbit, and they all laughed.

He (Bilbo) had been her greatest hero for as long as she could remember. He had taken an interest in Mina it seemed almost since the moment she was born. In fact it was rumored that he was the one who had presented the Noakes with their one precious treasure, the Aquamarine stone for which she was named, and hung around her neck on a silver chain. Many people commented on how it's color seemed to have a vibrant contrast against her darker olive toned skin, shoulder length dark brown (almost black) curly hair, and deep dark brown eyes.

"Thank you Mina, but I think we all know you're both just being kind." Bilbo said modestly though his grin seemed as bright as the sun.

"Whatever you say Bilbo." Mina teased rolling her eyes, before shoring up her shoulders and getting on to business. "Well the cake is all frosted and ready in the kitchen for Miss Bracegirdle whenever she wants to come pick it up. I'll be going straight to the mill after I've dropped off these last party decorations, unless you'll be needing anything else."

"No that's quite alright. Thank you so much for all you do Mina. I don't know how I'd get along without you." He told her as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a few coins and forced them into her hand.

"No thanks necessary, Mister Bilbo. You pay me far too generously as it is." She replied as she gazed down at the money, feeling tears of gratitude nearly spring into her eyes, but she forced them back just in time. "See you at the party tonight and you two Gandalf." With that she gathered up the last of the decorations and was gone.

"She's a wonderful girl." Bilbo sighed to Gandalf as soon as the door had closed.

"A bit of a trouble maker, but yes I'd agree." The wizard said, smiling as he thought of all the mischief he had caught her, Violet, Ebony, Merry, and Pippin at.

"I used to have high hopes for her and Frodo you know? That is until Jessamine came fully into the picture." Bilbo admitted his smile seeming to brighten even more (if that's even possible) as he mentioned the other lass.

"Yes they do seem quite fond of each other don't they?" Gandalf considered thoughtfully. "Well it's a good thing. Frodo needs a sensible girl like her to help take care of him" Bilbo nodded his head in agreement.

"He certainly does."

**JS**

It was late evening the sun having set, the party in full swing, and Ebony Took was extremely bored as she waited with her brother and cousin inside a tent across from Gandalf's cart full of fireworks. "Where are those two? What could be taking them so long?" Merry asked fiddling with the apple in his hand in frustration and impatience.

"Mina's probably just getting off work." Ebony spoke up for her friend. "And Violet's…"

"Right here." The young hobbit said proudly as she ducked under the tent and bowed to her friends as if she had accomplished some great feat, while they laughed as quietly as they could and applauded.

"So how did it go? Did she fall for it? Did you get into trouble?" Pippin asked her, and Ebony smiled at her brother's contagious enthusiasm. It was one of the things she loved most about him, and why they were so close. Almost like twins, despite the fact that they looked nothing alike: with her jet black curls and amber eyes, the exact opposite of Pippin's light brown locks and green eyes.

"Slow down Pip. One question at a time." Violet admonished him chuckling to herself. "It went just as we planned, she never suspected a thing. One second she was looking for a book next she was covered in a nice concoction of coal dust and lake moss. You should have heard her scream."

"Remind me why you pranked Rosie again?" Ebony asked as she watched the other three fall to the ground with laughter, struggling to stay quiet enough to keep from being discovered.

"Because it sounded fun." Merry told her matter of factly as he slowly got back to his feet.

"And Rosie's not the type to hold a grudge. She'll get over it. In time." Violet added smirking, yet Ebony could tell she felt the tiniest bit guilty.

"What happened then?" Pippin asked wanting to know every detail of how their 'ingenious' plan had worked out.

"She had to take a three hour bath down in the pond to get the stench out, and I got to do all of her chores as punishment." She replied shrugging her shoulders indifferently at the news. "It wasn't bad. I still got done a lot earlier than my brothers, and the look on her face was priceless. I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat."

"Well then I guess it's on to our next masterpiece isn't it?" Merry announced his eyes twinkling with prospective mischief. "Are you ready my friends?"

"Yes!" Ebony and Violet cried together, just as Pippin said, "No!"

"Mina's not here yet. We can't start without her." He insisted as they all turned to gape at him.

"Well why don't you go find her then? I'm tired of waiting." Merry suggested, and Pippin nodded before ducking out from under the tent.

"I think I'll go stand watch." Ebony added eager to be doing something a little more useful than simply waiting there.

"Are you sure Bonnie? That's a big job. I can always do it myself if you can't handle it." Merry teased, and she smirked at her cousin.

"I can handle it. But thanks for your offer. You and Violet just try to make yourselves useful in here." She returned snatching the apple out his hands, and crawling out to stand directly beside the cart looking out for any sign of Gandalf and the perfect moment to execute their prank: as soon as Pippin and Mina returned.

**JS**

Mina was exhausted by the time she got to the party, having rushed home after putting in a hard day's work at the mill and then being forced to 'tidy up' (more like doll up) by her grandmother and all she wanted to do was take a moment to catch her breath. So as soon as she saw one of her friends sitting at one of the table's a mug of ale in his hands she immediately went to join him.

"Hey Sam. How are you?" She asked as she plopped down on the bench beside him.

"Oh fine, Mina. And you?" He asked smiling comfortably at her after overcoming his shock at her seemingly sudden appearance.

"Tired, but excited. I've been looking forward to this for a long time." She replied, though she noticed that his eyes kept wandering over to where Rosie Cotton was dancing her heart out in the middle of a huge group of Hobbits. "She's pretty isn't she?" Mina asked, giving him a knowing smile.

"What? Who's pretty?" He asked blushing bright red at the comment, which only made Mina giggle. She knew Sam better than that. In fact, he was one of her closest friends and confidantes, and she knew she was the same for him.

"You know who I'm talking about." She said firmly, and a slow shy smile spread across his face. He looked like he was about to say something when Frodo plopped down between the two, having finished his own dance, laughing with glee.

"Hey what are you two up to?" He asked, even as he began to assess the situation for himself.

"Sam's been sneaking glances at a certain fair maiden, working up the courage to talk to her, haven't you Sam." Mina answered for him.

"No." He spluttered embarrassed as he took one last gulp of his ale and avoided looking at either of them, which wouldn't have mattered as they weren't looking at him either.

Instead they shared a conspiratorial smile, as Frodo suggested, "Go on Sam! Ask Rosie for a dance!"

"I think I'll just have another ale." Sam said getting to his feet to head in the opposite direction, but they wouldn't let him.

"Oh no you don't! Go on!" Mina cried as the two pushed him right into the waiting arms of Rosie Cotton, and the two turned and laughed with one another quite proud of their accomplishment (though Mina felt the tiniest bit guilty as she thought of poor Violet).

"I think that's a job well done. How about you?" He asked her, and she smiled and nodded eagerly. "Have you seen Jessamine yet? I've been looking for her all night. She said she'd meet me here."

"Not yet, but I've only just arrived myself. I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Mina tried to assure him, as she turned and scanned the crowd. Suddenly she spotted her, beautiful hobbit lass in a lavender dress, dancing quite reluctantly with one of the least desirable hobbit lads in the whole Shire. "Oh great. Richard Grubb has gotten to her."

"Really? Where?" Frodo asked, as she pointed the 'couple' out and he frowned. "Well now what do we do? She doesn't seem too happy at all."

"Why would she be? Richard has been bugging her ever since we were kids. We'd better do something before he tries to steal a kiss." Mina muttered glaring at the rude boy who had tormented the group from infancy, always picking on Violet and trying to make his 'claim' on both Jessamine and Ebony. He simply wouldn't take no for an answer.

"What? Would he really do that?" Frodo asked gaping at her in horror at the very idea, his jaw beginning to twitch in a weird way, extremely uncharacteristic for Frodo. If Mina didn't know any better she would've thought he was jealous.

"I wouldn't be surprised." She replied shrugging, before grabbing his hands and pulling him along with her. "Come on, dance with me. I have an idea." With that the two began to dance, and under her silent but careful directions Frodo lead them into a circle that included both Richard and Jessamine and Sam and Rosie. Mina desperately tried to make eye contact with Sam and when she finally did, she gestured in Jessa's direction. As realization dawned in his eyes, he nodded his head firmly, being very protective of his cousin and determined to help her in any way. With that both he and Frodo immediately spun their girls out, as if to pass them in a clockwise direction, forcing Richard to release Jessamine as Rosie spun into his arms.

The second Frodo had hold of her he began to lead them out of the circle as quickly as he could, and Mina could see the gratitude in her eyes as she clung to her Frodo and the two continued to dance elsewhere, while Grubb glared after them. Mina laughed, and she and Sam turned to grin at each other. "Thanks Sam. You really didn't have to do that you know. Frodo and I could have made it work with just the two of us if necessary."

"I know. But I wanted to help. Besides it works better with a circle. That way he has no choice but to cooperate or seem like a bad sport." He replied, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly as if to brush the whole thing off. "And I know he isn't exactly nice to you." Mina shrugged herself at this.

"Nice or not, he's better to me than he is to Jessa, and this is your night to dance with Rosie. Come on. We'll make him switch partners again, whether he wants to or not." She insisted a grim look of determination coming over her face.

"Are you sure?" He asked, and she simply nodded her head in response, preparing herself as the two lads began to spin their girls out and she was about to put herself at the mercy of an extremely furious Richard Grubb. At that very moment another figure stepped in, taking her into his arms and leading her away at a brisk pace left the offensive hobbit standing there all alone completely irate.

"Pippin!" Mina cried as she realized who her rescuer was, and laughed at the cocky grin on his face as he looked down at her.

"It seems you've been getting yourself into the wrong kind of trouble Miss Noake's. Don't you know its bad form to get involved with a Grubb? Much better to be with a Took." He informed her jokingly.

"Oh really?" She teased the boy who had to be undoubtedly her best friend in the entire world (aside from maybe Sam). "I'm glad you're here to set me straight then."

"Anytime." He assured her. "Now let's go steal some fireworks shall we?"

**JS**

Ebony was nibbling at her apple from her spot atop the fireworks cart, when she suddenly heard Gandalf rounding the corner. Startled and having nowhere else to go, she fell backwards into the cart itself, letting out a little, "Eeep!" as she did so. Gandalf reached in and grabbed an armful of his prized creations before heading off once again to join in the revelry. Merry peeped out from behind the tent, just as Ebony pulled her way to the surface and nodded down at him.

"Quickly!" He cried tapping on the tent from which his three friends suddenly appeared. "Get the goods." Pippin immediately grabbed Mina from around the waist and lifted her up beside Ebony before following himself, while Violet and Merry kept watch on the ground. Both of the Tooks grabbed the first firework they saw and were about to climb out when Violet hissed at them. "No, no the big one, big one."

Looking more carefully Mina instantly spotted a big, red, dragon shaped firework and held it high for the others approval. "Perfect! Now come on!" Pippin said leaping from the cart before reaching up for her, and practically carrying both her and the firework as he darted away, the others not far behind them. All except for Merry who waited a moment to pick up the apple Ebony had dropped in her haste. Dusting it off he took a big bite before turning to follow his friends.

"Done." Pippin said quite pleased with himself as he lit the firework in a nearby tent.

"You're supposed to stick it in the ground!" Merry yelled at him.

"It is in the ground." Pippin insisted.

"Outside!" Ebony explained torn between laughing and screaming herself.

"Well then you take it!" He said shoving it into her arms.

"No let Violet take it!"

"Oh no! Pippin's the one who lit it!"

"It was Merry's idea!" But just before Pippin could pass the firework off once again, it went off taking the whole tent with it and sending the five conspirators crashing to the ground. Hobbits everywhere began to scream and run as it turned into what appeared to be a fire breathing dragon soaring right over their heads before returning to the sky and exploding into a million breathtaking colors.

"That was good!" Merry said, grinning excitedly at their accomplishment.

"Let's get another one!" Pippin agreed, but before either of them could make a move they were assailed from behind.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. I might have known." Gandalf said holding the two boys by their ears. "Oh I wouldn't be off in such a hurry if I were you ladies. You're not off the hook either. Violet Cotton, Aquamarine Noakes, and Ebony Took. I'm very disappointed in you." He called out to the three girls who had tried to sneak off while he was distracted, and now were turning to grin sheepishly back up at him. All except for Ebony that is.

"But not surprised right?" She asked absolutely beaming with pride at being a part of this little group of mischief makers. Gandalf only smirked in reply, before setting them all to washing dishes as a suitable punishment.

**JS**

"Speech, Bilbo! Speech!" The Hobbits cried excitedly, and Jessamine quickly joined in from her spot beside Frodo and Sam (she wasn't s certain of what exactly had become of the rest of her friends, but she was pretty sure the surprise firework she had seen earlier had something to do with it) as Bilbo smiled down at them before beginning to speak.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles, and Proudfoots." He began, each family cheering as he said

their name, including one of the Proudfoots who called out "Proudfeet!" as a correction (they get their names for a reason you know). "Today is my One hundred and eleventieth birthday."

"Happy birthday!" They all shouted in return.

"Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." It was silent for a moment, and Jessamine couldn't help but giggle as the rest of the hobbits tried to figure out whether to be insulted or pleased.

"I, uh, I have things to do. I've put this off far too long. I regret to announce – this is the end. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell. Goodbye." He continued in a soft halting voice and then suddenly he vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Shadow from the Past **

Jessamine gasped as she stared directly at the place where Bilbo had so mysteriously disappeared. Frodo had immediately reached out and started gripping her hand, as if she were some kind of lifeline. She turned to face him and seeing the absolute fear and confusion in his eyes, she returned the pressure drawing his eyes toward hers and offered a small smile. He returned it, albeit weakly, and as she gazed into those gorgeous blue eyes she felt something pass between them. Something she couldn't quite describe, but had been experiencing for a while now almost every time she and Frodo met; and she liked it.

"What do we do Mister Frodo, Miss Jessamine? What's happened to poor Mister Bilbo?" Sam asked bringing her back to the situation at hand, in essence almost ripping her away from Frodo trapped in his own little world of shock.

"I don't know Sam. Search I guess, though I don't see how much use it will be with all of these hobbits running about in a panic." She sighed wincing at the utter chaos that surrounded her; not something you saw every day in the Shire, although pretty much nothing Bilbo did these days could be considered common place.

"Did you see it? What happened?" Mina asked, completely breathless as she ran up to join her friends. Both Sam and Jessa gaped at her in surprise, for she was soaked head to foot, and her beautiful dark curly brown hair was covered in soap suds.

"What in all of Middle-earth happened to you?" They asked in unison, making Mina both laugh and blush at the same time.

"You know that firework from earlier? The really cool dragon one?Well that was us, and for punishment Gandalf made us wash the dishes." She explained as nonchalantly as possible.

"So naturally you just had to start a water fight, huh?" Sam asked rolling his eyes and smiling at his friend who was beaming back at him.

"Pretty much." She agreed, as an equally soaking Ebony and Violet came up behind her.

"Oh it wasn't that big of a deal. Gandalf stopped us before we could have any real fun." Violet said with a wink that made all of them laugh, except for Frodo who seemed frozen in place. The only thing assuring Jessa that he was still alive was the increasing grip on her hand. Suddenly he leapt to his feet and, pulling free from her and all of those around him, went charging up the Hill.

"Now where's he going?" Ebony asked, but Jessamine didn't stick around to listen, rather she took off after him, pushing herself so hard she felt like she was flying to catch up with him. She finally did just that as he reached Bag-End and burst inside crying, "Bilbo! Bilbo!"

They both scanned the room but there was no sign of him, and as Jessa took a step forward in an effort to get a better look she stepped on something cool and round on the threshold. Curious she bent over to pick up a small plain gold ring that sent strange unwelcome shivers through her at a single touch.

"My precious." She heard someone whisper making the awful shivering intensify frightening her into nearly dropping the thing. "Precious…" She looked up and saw Gandalf smoking a pipe over by the fireplace, his brow creased in deep thought.

"He's gone hasn't he? He talked for so long about leaving. I didn't think he'd really do it." Frodo said, his voice sounding the tiniest bit hollow as he walked over to stand beside the wizard; but he didn't look up. He didn't even seem to notice either of them.

"Gandalf?" Jessamine prodded, reaching out to tap him on the shoulder.

"Hm…" He mumbled seeming the tiniest bit startled, but he smiled as soon as he saw their faces staring with concern down at him. That is until he noticed the object in her outstretched hand."Bilbo's Ring. He's gone to stay with the Elves. He's left you Bag End." He told Frodo, whipping out an envelope and opening it up towards Jessamine so she could ever so carefully slip the Ring inside it. The relief was almost instantaneous, yet at the same time she felt the tiniest bit of pain at its parting. She had no idea why. "Along with all of his possessions. The Ring is yours now. Put it somewhere out of sight."

With that Gandalf came to his feet and began gathering his hat and staff. "Where are you going?" Frodo asked not eager to be abandoned twice in the same day.

"There are things that I must see to." Gandalf informed him brusquely as he continued to prepare to leave.

"What things?" Jessamine asked, equally confused and distressed by the Wizards sudden parting.

"Questions. Questions that need answering!"

"But you've only just arrived! I don't understand." Frodo insisted, and he halted just as he was about to walk out the front door. Turning back he gave both of the Hobbits a sympathetic smile, before coming back and putting a hand on both of their shoulders.

Still it was Frodo he looked at as he said, "Neither do I. Keep it secret. Keep it safe." Then he turned to glance at Jessamine and his eyes seemed to echo Bilbo's words from earlier, sending a surge of warmth and nearly overwhelming responsibility over her. And with that, he was like Bilbo.

"Where's he off to in such a hurry?"Violet asked in a huff as she entered the room only a second later, obviously having run into Gandalf on his way out.

"We have no idea." Jessamine admitted smiling as her whole group of friends (Sam, Merry, Pippin, Ebony and Mina) came ever so carefully inside to join them, all looking about the place uncertainly as if unsure what to expect. "But knowing Gandalf it's probably someplace important."

"Is it true then? Is Bilbo really gone?" Mina asked her voice soft, her eyes wide and sad.

"Yes. He's really gone. Off on another one of his adventures. I don't suppose we'll ever see him again." Frodo told her with a matching expression, though his shoulders slumped as well, as if he'd had the weight of the world placed upon them.

"Don't say that Frodo! Of course we will. Someday." She (Jessa) tried to reassure him, taking his hand in hers and giving it a quick squeeze.

"Yeah. We'll just have to go on an adventure of our own to find him." Ebony suggested with a soft but determined smile.

"Yay! We're going on an adventure!" Merry, Pippin and Violet all cheered in unison, making the rest of them laugh.

"Thank you friends, but I'm not sure Bilbo intended for anyone to follow him. Besides we have lives of our own. We can't just up and leave. Not yet anyway." Frodo said but despite his resigned tone, he indeed already looked considerably cheered; as much as could be expected under the circumstances anyway.

"I suppose you're right. But I'll miss him so." Ebony sighed, and her perpetually cheery face started to fall. Seeing this both Mina and Pippin immediately stepped over and put their arms around her.

"Me too." Mina whispered her own voice near the breaking point as she held the younger girl whom she considered as much her little sister as Pippin's. (I think they all did, except for Sam who surprisingly didn't know Ebony very well, and vice versa.) He, Pip, adjusted himself so he was embracing both girls in his arms.

"Would you like us to say here with you tonight, Mr. Frodo? Keep you company and all?" Sam asked speaking up as he noticed the glum looks on all his friends' faces, and each of them nodded their heads in complete agreement, Jessamine in particular smiling at her cousin for his efforts.

"That'd be wonderful Sam. Thank you." Frodo said smiling a little himself, and she could see the gratitude radiating from his eyes.

"Think nothing of it. We're your friends after all, aren't we?" Sam asked turning to look at the whole group who shouted, "Of course!" in response. With that Mina got right to work, going through all the guest bedrooms and with Sam's help gathered the mattresses to place together in the sitting room beside the fireplace, where the rest of the gang was moving the furniture. They had done this numerous times as children, and just as they had then they made sure to divide the room into halves so both the girls and boys could have their own. They were after all upstanding Hobbits who knew the value of propriety.

"Tell us a story Violet. One of Bilbo's. You do remember them right?" Ebony asked once they had all settled in for the night, after a long exhausting day though truth be told none of them were very sleepy.

"Of course she does. Violet's had Bilbo's stories memorized since infancy. Isn't that right?" Merry said winking at his best friend (besides Pippin of course), who only beamed proudly back at him.

"Practically." Mina teased, but Jessa could tell she was also eager to hear one of the stories again.

"Well tell us one now, please. Maybe then it'll be like he never left." Ebony pleaded and at her words it was as if all of them were transported back in time to their old late nights at Bag-End (they were few and far between, which only made them more special) when Bilbo himself would relate the tales of his adventures, often with either one of the girls on his lap while the others gathered round his knee and gazed up at him in awe.

"Sure I'll tell one. If it's alright with Frodo." Violet said clearly not wanting to upset the other hobbit in his time 'grief'.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea." Frodo agreed a small sad smile spreading across his face as he did so.

"Alright then," Violet began and they all snuggled into their beds as she began the tale that had been so influential on all of them. "In a hole in a ground there lived a Hobbit."

A few weeks had passed and the aching had begun to fade into the need to continue with average everyday life, though it was doubtful any of them felt completely 'cured' of their longing. Still they were all gathered as usual at the Green Dragon where Violet and Rosie worked, the rest relaxing after that particular day's events.

_"__Hey ho, to the bottle I go! _

_To heal my heart and drown my woe. _

_Rain may fall and wind may blow. _

_But there still be- _

_Many miles to go! _

_Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain, _

_And the stream that falls from hill to plain. _

_Better than rain or rippling brook_"- Merry and Pippin sang as they danced around on top of one of the tables, before Pippin finished off with his 'incredible' solo._"Is a mug of beer inside this Took!"_ Jessamine and Mina laughed together at their friends antics, while Ebony continued to dance around the tables on the ground as if she were completely oblivious to the rest of the world. Many a lad tried to step in and join with her (Richard Grubb being the foremost of them all) but to their great frustration she was somehow always able to spin just out of their reach.

"Come on Pip. Why don't you join your sister, and show us what some real dancing is." Violet teased even as she handed both boys another mug of ale, making everyone laugh.

"That was real dancing!" Merry protested stiffly. "There is nothing more real and sophisticated as a Hobbits drinking jig. What more could you want?"

"I don't know, but whatever Ebony's doing looks pretty interesting to me. Why don't you go try it, unless you're too scared." She replied, and that immediately got both boys attention.

"Merry and I aren't scared of anything. Come on Ebony, let's show her." Pip called as he skillfully caught his sister and twirled her around, beginning a complicated dance that none of the hobbits had ever seen before, making them cheer all the louder.

"Of course not. Mina come on, you be my partner." Merry insisted, and before she could even protest the two were out in the middle of the floor twirling about, albeit a little less gracefully than their friends. Now it was Violets and Jessamine's turn to laugh, before Violet handed Jessa her signature cup of hot cocoa (it was what all of the girls preferred to drink, especially seeing as they were usually the ones responsible for making sure the boys made it home alright) and headed back to work.

She (Jessa) went to sit down besides Sam, his father the Old Gaffer, Mina's grandpa the Old Noakes, and the Sandyman who she found to be having a serious conversation. Well the latter three were anyway. Sam was far too busy watching Rosie (who of course was smiling back at him, much to Violet's dismay) to pay them any real attention.

"Samwise Gamgee, hasn't anyone ever told you it's impolite to stare?" She whispered in his ear, nearly making him jump out of his seat before blushing bright red as he grinned sheepishly at her. She giggled in response, until her Uncles' grim tone caught her attention.

"There's been some strange folk crossing the Shire. Dwarves, and others of a less than savory nature." The Gaffer said his brow creased with distrust and concern.

"War is brewing. The mountains are fair teeming with goblins." The Old Noakes agreed in his own solemn distasteful tone.

"Far-off tales and children's stories, that's all that is. You're beginning to sound like that old Bilbo Baggins. Cracked, he was." The Sandyman scoffed, and it was all Jessa could do to keep from yelling at him.

"Young Mr. Frodo, here, he's cracking." Gaffer commented laughing as he nodded at the young Hobbit in question as he headed their way carrying a couple of mugs in his hands.

"And proud of it! Cheers, Gaffer!" Frodo declared good naturedly as he sat across from her and handed out the drinks. She couldn't help but grin at the way he was so proud of his heritage. Their eyes met for a long moment, and he beamed back at her until Sam leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Jessamine Greenhand, hasn't anyone ever told you it's impolite to stare?"

Blushing furiously she quickly glanced away, but not before a wonderful feeling she couldn't quite describe seemed to fill her whole body with warmth, that not even the Sandyman's next comment could wipe away. "Well it's none of our concern what goes on beyond our borders. Keep your nose out of trouble and no trouble'll come to you."

Later that night Violet walked Jessamine, Frodo, Sam and Mina out the door after most of the other patrons (including Merry and Pippin, under Ebony's insistence) had already gone. Rosie of course was already standing there as she did practically every night. "Goodnight, lads, and ladies." She told them in her sugary sweet tone, that fairly made Violet bristle especially as she saw Sam smile shyly back at her.

"Goodnight." He managed to choke out as they passed, and the three other Hobbits all gave each other knowing looks, which only made Violet more mad.

"I'll be back in a second Rosie, I'm just going to walk them to the road." She said briskly, not even bothering to look at her sister's face as she hurried them on.

"Goodnight, sweet maiden of the Golden Ale!" They heard a very drunk Hobbit say behind them, and when she turned she could see that he had gotten down on one knee to do it. For the briefest of seconds Violet wondered if any Hobbit lad could show such affection for her, but she shoved it away just as quickly. Such thinking was pointless, and besides the boy was drunk. It had no meaning whatsoever.

"Mind who you're sweet talking." Sam growled, equally disturbed by the action though for completely different reasons.

"Don't worry, Sam. Rosie knows an idiot when she sees one." Frodo assured him.

"Does she?" He asked smiling uncertainly, in a way that only made Violets heart break all the more.

"Sadly, yes." She whispered almost silently under her breath, before continuing aloud."Goodnight Sam. Frodo, Jessa, Mina. I'll see you tomorrow." And with a farewell hug for each of them, she sprinted back to the Inn to finish up work for the night.

The rest of the tired hobbits continued on their way, talking and laughing amongst themselves until they finally reached Bag-End and they all paused none of them really wanting to go home despite their fatigue. "Oh! Jessa I finished the book you let me borrow. Do you want to come get it now?" Frodo suddenly asked his face hopeful.

"I don't know. I was going to make sure Sam got home alright, seeing his present condition…." Jessa hesitated looking at her, well slightly drunk cousin with a skeptical eye.

"Don't worry, I'll help him." Mina offered grinning mischievously at the other girl, even as she took Sam's arm in her own so as to 'properly' escort him. "We'll get there eventually won't we Sam?"

"Yes, don't worry about me Jessamine. I'll be alright." Sam agreed shrugging off her concerns and gripping tightly to Mina the way they used to when they were younger and running around the Shire together.

"But shouldn't you be heading back to Bywater Mina? You've already come with us this far, and it's getting late. What'll your Grandfather say?" Jessa asked, knowing the Old Noakes was extremely protective of Mina, seeing as her mother had died in childbirth, and as a result she and her father (who had become quite sullen after the tragedy) had lived with him as long as anyone could remember.

"Oh I'll be fine. It's not that far, and I've walked this road at least a million times and never been stopped once. Papa and Grandpa won't worry a bit." She replied in the same casual tone, though she was touched by her friends concern.

"Okay. Well goodnight then." Jessa reluctantly gave in smiling cheerily at the two as they waved and began to continue on their way.

"Yes, Goodnight Sam, Mina!" Frodo called after them.

"Goodnight!" They called in return without even a backward glance. Laughing softly to themselves both Frodo and Jessa walked up the path and into the lovely hobbit hole. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed both of them by the shoulders yanking them around and the two found themselves staring into the face of a disheveled wild old man.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" He asked his voice matching his appearance.

"Ah!"Jessamine screamed jumping backwards until Frodo caught her and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Relax Jessa. It's only Gandalf." He assured her, and after taking a closer look she realized that he was right. But still there was a gleam in his eyes that she did not altogether like, and she had no idea why.

"The Ring Frodo. Quickly! Bring me the Ring!" Gandalf pressed in the same urgent tone, not even bothering to confirm his identity. Frodo immediately let go of Jessamine and rushed to do as he was asked, opening one of the chests in the hall and tearing through it, tossing out scrolls and various other objects, before finally laying hands on the one he was looking for.

"A ha!" He declared, holding the envelope up to Gandalf. Without a single word the wizard snatched it up and tossed it directly into the fire in one swift motion. "What are you doing?" Both Frodo and Jessa cried in alarm as they watched the envelope being consumed in the flames and the Ring beginning to almost glow inside.

Once again Jessamine found herself consumed with strange tingles at the sight of it, though they were not nearly as bad as the shivers that had coursed through her when she'd held it. Gandalf heedless to either of the hobbits distress, grabbed a pair of tongs and picked the object up ever so carefully pulling it from the blaze."Hold out your hand Frodo, it's quite cool." He said even as he dropped the Ring into Frodo's outstretched hand."What can you see? Can you see anything?"

"Nothing. There's nothing." Frodo said as he turned it over between his fingers, studying it curiously.

"Wait. There are markings." Jessamine corrected him as she reached to point them out, instantly retracting her hand as she received a sudden shock at her touch.

"Oh yes, I see them now. But it's some sort of Elvish. I can't read it." Frodo agreed, squinting his eyes as if perhaps with enough concentration he might be able to figure it out.

"There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here." Gandalf told them his voice grim.

"Mordor?"Frodo breathed his face masking the same disbelief she could feel growing in her own heart.

"In the common tongue it says, 'One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.'"Gandalf continued, and a heavy silence filled the room.

"Well why don't I make some tea, and we can all sit in some comfort while Gandalf explains exactly what's going on." Jessamine finally suggested breaking through the tension, and the both Gandalf and Frodo eagerly agreed.

"This is the One Ring. Forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom. Taken by Isildur form the hand of Sauron himself."

"Bilbo found it. In Gollums cave."Jessa murmured as she set the cups of tea down on the table in front of them and stared at the offending object with the same morbid fascination.

"Yes. For sixty years the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age. But no longer Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. It's heard it's master's call." Gandalf said his voice deadly serious.

"But he was destroyed! Sauron was destroyed!" Frodo insisted seeming on the edge of hysteria, and who could blame him?

"No, Frodo. The Spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the Ring, and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned. His Orcs have multiplied. His fortress at Barad-Dûr is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron need only this Ring to cover all the lands in a second darkness. He is seeking it, seeking it. All his thought is bent on it. The Ring yearns above all else to return to the hand of its master. They are one, the Ring and the Dark Lord. Frodo, he must never find it."

"Alright, we put it away. We keep it hidden. We never speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they?" Frodo decided snatching the Ring up and rushing to look for a place to hide it; that is until he noticed the wizard's silence. "Do they Gandalf?"

"There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum. But the enemy found him first." He admitted grudgingly, the worry and concern showing blatantly on his face. "I don't know how long they tortured him. But amidst the endless screams and insane babble, they discerned two words. Shire. Baggins."

"Shire. Baggins. But that would lead them here!" Frodo realized his eyes widening with a panic that urged Jessamine to say the most profound words of the entire night.

"Uh oh."

"Take it Gandalf! Take it!" Frodo held the Ring out to him.

"No Frodo." He refused it stiffly.

"You must take it!" Frodo insisted.

"You cannot offer me this Ring!"

"I'm giving it to you!"

"Don't tempt me Frodo! I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand Frodo, I would use this Ring from a desire to do good. But through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine." Gandalf's voice became even more earnest than before, and the distress in his eyes was almost more than any of them could take.

"But it cannot stay in the Shire!" Jessamine pointed out, her own apprehension beginning to get the best of her.

"No! No it can't." Gandalf agreed as he gave Frodo a knowing look. The young hobbit seemed to stare back at the wizard for a long time, before his jaw set with determination and he closed his hand around the Ring.

"What must I do?" He asked solemnly.

"You must leave, and leave quickly." Was the equally solemn reply.

"Leave!" Jessa gasped gaping back and forth between the two of them, trying to gage their seriousness, but they were already off. Frodo had grabbed one of his bags from his room and was stuffing clothes into it, while Gandalf rummaged for other supplies.

"Where? Where do I go?" Frodo asked, never once looking up from his task.

"Get out of the Shire. Make for the village Bree." Gandalf decided, equally determined to help his young friend now that the decision was made.

"Wait what?" Jessa continued to fumble as she helplessly watched them pack, dread spreading clear through her as she thought of what it would be like if Frodo really were to leave her. How would she survive?

"Bree. What about you?" Frodo asked the wizard, finally risking a quick glance in his direction, though it was obvious he was avoiding her gaze completely.

"I'll be waiting for you, at the Inn of the Prancing Pony." He replied.

"Gandalf! Frodo!" She yelled at them one last time, stamping her foot at their rude behavior.

"And the Ring will be safe there?" Frodo continued to ignore her, so with a glare she rushed from the room fueled by a personal determination as she came to a decision of her own.

"I don't know Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me Frodo, he'll know what to do. You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you, for that name is not safe outside the Shire. Travel only by day. And stay off the road." Gandalf helped Frodo put on his cloak.

"I can cut across country easily enough." He assured the Wizard as he quietly slipped the Ring into his pocket and turned to face him, as ready for the journey ahead as he ever would be.

"You mean we can." Jessamine corrected stepping into the room with her own bag and cloak upon her back. (The girls had, upon Mina's insistence, hidden a stash of supplies in case any such chance for an adventure should ever really arise.)

"We?" Both boys protested immediately staring at her in utter shock, though Frodo seemed much less surprised than Gandalf.

"You honestly didn't think you were leaving me behind did you?" She asked smirking at her long time best friend and confidante.

"But Jessamine, what about your family and Sam?" He asked brow creased with concern.

"They can get along well enough without me. At least until we can figure out what to do with the Ring and return." She insisted, shrugging off the matter as nonchalantly as she could.

"It will be a very dangerous journey, Jessamine. Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?" Gandalf warned forcing her to meet his gaze which she did so steadily.

"Yes. I'm absolutely sure." She said without even the tiniest quaver in her voice, before she went on to settle the matter. "If Frodo's leaving I'm going with him, and that's final."

"My dear friends. Hobbits really are amazing creatures! You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet after a hundred years, they can still surprise you." Gandalf sighed and they all beamed at one another until suddenly they heard rustling coming from just outside the window. "Get down!" He cried, and both Jessa and Frodo hit the ground as they waited to see what horrific intruder could be lurking just outside Bag-End.

"Oh periwinkle. I left my sack at Bag-End when I was cleaning earlier. Would you mind if we went back to fetch it Sam? It should only take a second." Mina asked as she brought the two of them to a sudden halt after they had almost reached Sam's house (it really wasn't that far away) and she remembered her pack. "It has all my tools, and I have the morning shift at the mill tomorrow. I can't risk not getting there on time, or going without them. Please."

"Of course, I don't mind. It's a lovely night." He reassured her and the two of them headed back the way they had just come until the stood in front of the newly lit up hobbit hole.

"Thanks, you can wait here, I should really only be a second…." She began before Sam tightened his grip on her arm a strange look of concentration coming over his face.

"Sh… Do you hear that?" He asked, and falling silent she strained herself to listen. Sure enough familiar raised voices began to drift out of Bag-End.

"Yes. It sounds like…"

"Gandalf!" They finished together, before rushing forward to hide underneath one of the open windows to listen in. (Of course it was the same conversation of which you have already been a party to, so I as the author will not bore you with it again.) Mina was so alarmed by what she heard that she accidentally leaned a little too far forward and tumbled into the flower bed in front of her creating a semi loud rustling sound.

Before either hobbit could make a single move, a staff poked through the window and smacked Sam right on the head. "Ooph!" He moaned just as they were grabbed by front of their shirts and dragged into the room, thrown onto the nearest table and found themselves staring up into the unforgiving face of their dear but powerful friend.

"Confound it all Samwise Gamgee, and Aquamarine Noakes. Have you two been eavesdropping?" Gandalf accused glaring at both of the shivering hobbits.

"I haven't dropped no eaves sir, honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me." Sam protested, doing his best not to fumble under the pressure.

"And I was helping him!" Mina agreed, grasping onto the excuse for all she was worth.

"A little late for trimming the verge, don't you think?" He asked skeptically, and Mina could tell he didn't believe them, but still she had to try.

"Really? Oh so it is. Ha! I wondered why it seemed awfully dark, but we were so focused we hardly after all it is just such a lovely night, and the air is absolutely… crisp. Perfect for gardening…" Mina stammered into silence under his stern glower, doing her best to hide beside Sam who was equally intimidated.

"We heard raised voices." He finally admitted after what felt like a long moment, but was probably only a millisecond or two.

"What did you hear? Speak!" Gandalf demanded.

"N-n-n-nothing important. That is I heard a good deal about a Ring and something about the end of the world but… Please Mister Gandalf sir, don't hurt us. Don't turn us into anything…."

"Unnatural." Mina finished with him, and the two huddled together as if to try and offer as much protection as they could from whatever Gandalf's punishment might be.

"No?" Gandalf asked, as a sudden idea seemed to light up in his eyes, and Mina noticed both Jessamine and Frodo for the first time out of the corner of her eye, staring at the two of them in disbelief. "Perhaps not. I have thought of a better use for you two."

**Hi! I guess this goes without saying, but the content of the story will be following the timeline of the movie more closely than the book, unfortunately, in order to speed things up. As you can also probably tell, this is my first time publishing any of my own fanfiction, and I am extremely nervous about the result. I love writing, and I love Lord of the Rings, and I am very excited to share this story with others. Thanks for your consideration and your patience. Let me know what you think! **

**-Jewel Serenade **

**Disclaimer: With the exception of a few OC's (Jessamine Greenhand, Violet Cotton, Aquamarine Noakes, and Ebony Took), all of the characters belong to the genius writer, and my inspiration, J.R.R. Tolkien. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Shortcut to Mushrooms **

"Come along Samwise, Keep up!" Gandalf called behind him to the poor hobbit, as the group continued on their way along the forested path. Mina glanced back at the struggling hobbit, as he strained to carry his bulging pack.

"Oh Sam, I told you to pack light." She teased as she turned and grabbed some of the encumbering pots and pans and shoved them as best she could onto her own. "My goodness did you bring your whole kitchen? What did you think you'd need all of this for anyway?"

"You never know." He defended himself, blushing slightly as he helped her situate the items more comfortably on her back. "I didn't want to risk forgetting anything. Just watch you'll be thanking me later."

"Sure Sam, whatever you say." She giggled rolling her eyes, though she winked to let him know she was only kidding. Luckily he laughed to, and the two friends linked arms and, working to help support one another,. hurried to catch up to the rest of their friends.

"Be careful all of you. The enemy has spies in his service: birds, beasts." Gandalf warned once they had, before turning to look directly at Frodo and semi-whispering, "Is it safe?" To which the young hobbit nodded and patted his jacket pocket gently. Mina still didn't understand the whole business of the Ring, but she knew the very idea of having such a powerful weapon of Mordor with them unnerved her; especially since she had personally witnessed Bilbo handling it many times while she was working at his home, though she had never told any of her friends. By the looks of things Jessamine was even more affected by its presence.

"Never put it on for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember, Frodo, the Ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found." The old wizard continued. drawing Mina from her thoughts as he mounted his horse and with one final nod of farewell rode off into the distance. She watched him go for what seemed a long moment, before turning to glance at her friends. They all seemed to have the same look of nervous anticipation that she felt welling up in her heart.

"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's start walking." Jessamine finally said, with a forced smile which earned her a real one from Frodo. And with that he took up his walking stick and continued on their journey, the rest of them following close after him. They walked for what felt like ages, and for the first time in her life she was grateful for her long hours working at the mill that had somewhat prepared her for such a strenuous journey; particularly now that she had this extra load upon her back.

They eventually came to a cornfield when Sam suddenly stopped in his tracks, bringing Mina to a halt beside him (as his arm was still linked with hers). "What's wrong Sam?" She asked, glancing up curiously at him and causing both Frodo and Jessamine to turn their attention as well. "Why'd you stop?"

"This is it." Sam replied, his voice soft and forlorn as he took in his surroundings.

"This is what?" Mina pressed, even more curious than she had been before.

"If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been." He told her, and at that moment as she looked back at the path which they had been following so diligently it finally struck her; the reality that she was really leaving home, something that both thrilled and frightened her at the same time.

"Come on Sam." Frodo said smiling gently at his dear friend as he came and took him by the other arm. Together he and Mina helped him (Sam) take this one most important step, while Jessa turned and watched her dearest friends and cousin with a certain pride. "Remember what Bilbo used to say? It's a dangerous business Frodo, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to."

After a long day of travel the weary group finally set up camp. Sam and Jessamine immediately set about to cooking a fine meal of bacon, tomatoes, and sausages while Frodo lounged in a tree limb (reading one of Jessamine's books that she had insisted on bringing along with them; she was the book worm out of the group if you haven't realized that yet) and Mina started preparing makeshift beds out of whatever soft material she could find.

"Mmm… Sam. It smells delicious. Thank goodness you thought to bring the pans." Jessamine told her cousin graciously, smiling softly to herself as he turned to beam at her with pride.

"Thanks Jessa. I'm glad someone appreciates my forward thinking." He replied, shouting this last in a certain hobbit lasses direction.

"Hey, I'm just thankful Jessamine's the one cooking the bacon. I really don't feel like trying to choke down ash tonight, thank you very much." Mina returned with pretend indignation that made both Jessa and Frodo laugh.

"I quite agree. That's why I'm not letting you anywhere near this fire." He returned smugly, and at this even Mina couldn't hold a straight face anymore and burst into gales of laughter as she threw a handful of leaves in his general direction; missing him by about a yard.

"Agreed!" With that they all returned to their business, and they fell into a comfortable companionable silence. That is until Mina once again cried out, her voice filled with excitement. "Hey Jessa! Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes!" Jessa squealed, after pausing from her work long and taking a moment to listen to the sweet high voices whose song was being carried over the breeze. "Sam, Frodo! Wood-Elves!" They all dropped what they were doing instantly, and rushed up to the nearest ridge where they lay side by side and watched a procession of elves passing slowly through the forest.

"They're so beautiful." Mina breathed her voice matching the pure awe in her eyes.

"But they're song sounds so sad." Jessamine whispered her heart both breaking and soaring to the hauntingly beautiful melody. "Where do you think they're heading Frodo?"

"They're going to the harbor beyond the White Towers. To the Grey Havens." He answered turning to meet her gaze, his gorgeous blue eyes filled with wonder and sadness at the reality.

"They're leaving Middle-earth." Sam realized sounding completely devastated, perhaps even horrified at the thought.

"Never to return." Frodo affirmed in an almost reverent tone.

"Never?" Both girls gasped, unable to even try and comprehend such a thing. The boys just nodded their heads, and they all fell silent as they continued to silently watch the lovely company continue on their journey.

"I don't know why- it makes me sad." Sam finally said, and each of them agreed as they waited a moment more before turning and heading back to camp.

It was late into the night and Jessamine lay back in her own little makeshift 'bed' listening to the noise of Frodo's and Sam's soft and steady breathing, both completely lost in sleep. Mina on the other hand she could hear tossing and turning like no other.

"Everywhere I lie there's a dirty great root sticking into my back!" She huffed in exasperation after a few more minutes of constant wriggling.

"Just shut your eyes, and imagine you're back in your own bed, with a soft mattress and a lovely feather pillow." Jessa suggested as she turned to smile sympathetically at her dear friend. She nodded in return, and taking a deep breath lay back down and closing her eyes lay still for a long moment.

"It's not working Jessamine. I'm never going to be able to sleep out here." She sighed in defeat.

"Me neither, Mina. Me neither." Was Jessamine's only reply.

It was towards the middle of the next day and the group was in the middle of a cornfield and they did their best to try and stick together, but it wasn't long before Sam looked up and suddenly found himself all alone in the seemingly endless waves of corn. "Mister Frodo? Frodo! Frodo!" He called out in a panic, rushing around the next bend in the path where his three friends stood waiting for him.

"We're right here Sam." Jessa told her cousin in the gentlest tone she could manage, though it was all she could do to hide her rising amusement at his peculiar almost paranoid behavior.

"Yeah, glad to see you're so concerned about Jessa and I as well." Mina added pretending to be extremely offended.

"I thought I'd lost you." He continued, wisely ignoring her comments at the moment and focusing in on his best friend.

"What are you talking about?" Frodo asked curiously, and Jessamine could tell just by looking at him that he felt much the same way she did.

"It's just something Gandalf said." Sam admitted, beginning to grow more and more sheepish about his actions, but wanting to defend them anyway.

"What did he say?" Frodo asked, suddenly more solemn and curious.

"'Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee!' And I don't mean to." He replied in the most firm, devoted, and emphatic tones that almost made Jessamine shiver. It was simply so beautiful, perhaps a bit strange, but beautiful as well. She was glad Frodo had her cousin here to watch out for him; if his task truly was as dangerous as Gandalf had first predicted, he'd need all the friends he could get to see him through, and she was determined to be one of them.

"Oh Sam, you're sweet. But really, we're still in the Shire! What could possibly happen?" Mina pointed out, though her tone was not at all reprimanding, as she came to stand beside him reaching for his arm as she had yesterday. Suddenly they heard a rustling sound coming from the corn right to the side of them, and as she turned to get a closer look Jessa saw a streak flying out into the path and heading straight toward Mina.

"Watch out!"

"Hey Violet!" She heard Ebony call out to her, as the younger girl ran to catch up to her friend. "What are you up to this fine morning?"

"Oh nothing. Just checking the pond for Mina." Violet told her as soon as she had reached her, trying to shrug the whole thing off but neither of them were fooled.

"Still no sign of her?" Ebony pressed, her face beginning to fall and crease with the same worry that Violet felt filling her heart.

"Nope. Or Jessamine, Frodo, or Sam." She replied with as nonchalantly as possible, before sighing in defeat. "I'm starting to get really worried. Where in Middle-Earth could they be?"

"I have no idea." Ebony admitted sadly. "Probably off on some grand adventure."

"Without us?" Violet exclaimed in absolute shock at the idea. "How rude!"

"I know, but what else would make Mina run off into the blue without even letting her dad or grandpa know where's gone." Ebony pointed out logically. "I swear the Old Noakes was going to murder Pippin when he came over the other day, certain he'd 'kidnapped' his granddaughter as another one of his silly pranks."

"Poor Pippin." She tried to sympathize, but it wasn't long before both girls were practically rolling on the ground laughing at the idea of Pip being beaten by the old protective hobbit; the one and only time he actually hadn't done anything wrong.

"Speaking of Pippin, he, Merry and I are going to…. 'visit' Farmer Maggots fields. Would you care to join us?" Ebony asked once they had finally stopped laughing. Violet hesitated for a moment as she thought about the numerous chores she was supposed to get done before heading down to the Green Dragon later that night; but then an image of Rosie, with that pitiful lovesick look on her face, constantly sighing and asking everyone if they thought 'her' Sam would come back for her soon.

"Yes." She said with fervency. "Definitely."

"Great, come on. They'll be waiting for us down by the river." With that the two girls took off down the road to meet their beloved friends before heading off to 'visit' Farmer Maggots place. It didn't take long for Violet to forget about all of her worries as they laughed and talked, while gathering up as many vegetables as they could possibly carry. She was especially grateful for Merry, who seeing her mood never left her side for a moment but did everything in his power to cheer her up; reminding her of the reason why he of all hobbits was her greatest friend and confidante.

All was going well on their little exploit until Pippin, being the extremely 'brilliant' hobbit that he was, decided to try and sneak his way into the part of the field right beside the Farmer's house where the best of the crop was kept. Of course he was caught and soon all five of them were literally running for their lives as they sought to escape the man's wrath. "You just had to do it, didn't you Pip?" Merry complained as he ran, struggling to keep hold of his delicious goods while he did so. "Couldn't leave good enough alone."

"Well I got the carrots didn't I?" He defended himself whilst gasping for air. "And besides, the chase is the funnest part."

"Yeah, until you get caught!" Violet pointed out, giving her friend a long look as if to emphasize her point.

"Would you three quit arguing and just run!" Ebony exclaimed, struggling to keep up with her slightly taller friends.

"I quite agree Bonnie. In fact, I'll race you." Pippin replied as he put on a burst of speed right through the edge of the cornfield, flying straight into an unsuspecting hobbit as he burst through its edge, causing the two to tumble to the ground. "MINA!"

Violet was only a few paces behind him, and was so distracted at the sight of Pippin tackling their best friend, she too found herself colliding with another poor unsuspecting hobbit. "Frodo? Merry! It's Frodo Baggins." She cried out as soon as she realized exactly who it was.

"Hello Frodo!" Merry greeted him, from where he stood with Ebony at the edge of the path, grinning smugly at the startled group.

"Get off her!" Sam scowled at Pippin as he practically picked him up and threw him off Mina and helping her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you Sam." She assured him smiling gratefully for his assistance, before turning and practically tackling Pippin with a hug.

"What's the meaning of this?" Jessa asked as she helped both Frodo and Jessa to their feet, while taking in the group and their loot.

"Hold this." Ebony told Sam dumping her load of vegetables into his surprised arms, completely ignoring the question as she turned to give both of her friends and 'cousin' (technically Merry was more closely related to Frodo than her and Pippin being his actual cousin, but she didn't really care) hugs.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" He (Sam) accused his eyes going wide with the realization.

"Pippin!" Mina reprimanded, pulling away so she could look her bewildered best friend in the eyes. "And you didn't invite me?!"

"We couldn't find you." He defended. "We've only torn apart all of Bywater and Hobbiton searching for you."

"Yeah, what are you all doing out here anyway?" Ebony asked with innocent curiosity.

"Hoi! You get back here! Wait till I get this through you! Get out of my fields! You'll know the devil if I catch up with you!" They heard a voice yelling out behind them before anyone could even think to answer.

"Run for it!" Violet cried grabbing Jessamine's hand and pulling her along as she raced after Merry who had already taken off through the fields on the other side of the path, the rest following suit.

"Dunno why he's so upset. It's only a couple of carrots!" Merry insisted vying for his innocence in the whole matter.

"And some cabbages." Violet reminded him.

"And those few bags of potatoes that we lifted last week." Ebony joined in.

"And the mushrooms the week before." Pippin finished, making Frodo, Sam's and Jessamine's eyes go wide at the group's accomplishments.

"Yes Pippin! My point is, he's clearly overreactin'." Merry argued, just as they could hear barking not too far behind them.

"Run!" Jessa needlessly screamed, and so the group did, right to the edge of a ledge which (thanks to Ebony) they ended up tumbling over and landing in a huge heap on the ground below.

"Ooh! That was close." Pippin remarked, wrinkling his nose at the piece of dung lying not too far from his face.

"No kidding." Mina mumbled from her spot right beneath him, at the bottom of the pile, her face pressed firmly into the dirt.

"Owww! I think I've broken something." Merry moaned as he reached behind him and pulled out a poor cracked carrot.

"Oh periwinkle. And I had dib's." Violet sighed as she pulled herself free, and reached to help him up as well.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" Sam muttered as he was brushing himself off, before bending to help first Ebony then both Pippin and Mina to their feet, seeing as Jessamine and Frodo had already managed themselves.

"What? That was just a detour, a shortcut." Merry argued innocently.

"A shortcut to what?" Sam shot back.

"Mushrooms!" Ebony cried with delight and immediately all of the hobbits except for Frodo and Jessamine dashed forward to claim their prize.

In fact Violet was just in the middle of taking a bite of her fourth mushroom (having already filled her pockets to the bursting point) when she thought she heard Frodo faintly say, "I think we should get off the road." Then much more firmly, "Get off the road! Quick!"

Merry immediately grabbed her hand and dragged her under a large overhanging tree root/log with the others, where they silently sought to hear whatever it was that had so frightened Frodo. That is except for Merry and Pippin who kept jostling one another in an attempt to get comfortable.

"Shh!" Sam implored them, though they completely ignored him.

"Stop it! Be quiet!" Mina hissed authoritatively immediately bringing both boys to a stop in a way that made Violet smirk. Leave it to Mina to handle those two. The only person she could think of who might have done it better was herself. Her smirk disappeared however, as she heard and saw signs of some great black rider dismounting his horse and coming right toward their hiding place. She could almost feel some horrifying evil radiating off of whomever or whatever it was that approached, and she could scarcely breathe for the tarrying tension that filled the air.

Jessamine felt much the same way, and seeking strength and reassurance she turned to face Frodo and was shocked to see a look of pain and horror in his eyes. He reached into his pocket and gradually began to put on the ring, but she stopped him just in the nick of time, reaching out to firmly place his hand within her own. He turned and smiled at her in grateful surprise, and she managed to smile in return though her skin was burning where it touched the dreaded ring.

Just at that moment Merry made a brilliant move, throwing his sack full of vegetables into the forest, causing the Rider to whirl away and follow after the sound. The frightened assembly took advantage and made their break for it, sprinting as far as they dared before stopping and gasping for breath.

"What was that?" Violet demanded looking directly at Frodo as she did so. He didn't answer, but just stared at the Ring lying so harmlessly on his palm.

"Anything?" Sam whispered to Frodo from their spot hiding behind a cluster of trees. The group had continued their process of darting and hiding throughout the Forest, in their attempts to avoid the Black Riders as they called them clear until nightfall.

"Nothing." He replied solemnly.

"What is going on?" Ebony persisted looking very confused and even frightened, though she was clearly doing her best to be brave.

"That Black Rider was looking for something… or someone." Merry agreed narrowing his gaze suspiciously at his cousin. "Frodo?"

"Get down!" Jessamine hissed just as the creature rode past them appearing to be leaving the area behind.

"I have to leave the Shire. Sam, Jessa, Mina and I must get to Bree." Frodo finally admitted turning to meet Merry's gaze.

"Right. Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me." Merry decided, instantly leaping to his feet Violet right on his heels and once again darting off deeper into the wood; this time with a specific destination in mind. It wasn't long before the another Black Rider suddenly appeared along their path and gave chase as they did their best to divert him and make their way to the river.

"Run! This way, follow me! Run!" Pippin cried reaching out to take both Ebony and Mina's hands pulling them along as best he could not willing to let either girl go until they had actually reached dock. Mina immediately dived into the water, swimming to the other end of the Ferry in order to be ready to help pull it along as soon as the boys had it untied.

"Get the rope Sam! Violet help Pippin push off." Merry ordered, uncoiling his own mooring rope while Violet and Pippin used long poles to shove off, Mina heaving on her side for all she was worth.

"Frodo!" Sam called out while Ebony screamed "Jessamine!", as they turned and saw their best friends and cousins still running for his life, the black riders right on his heels.

"Go Jessamine, go! I know you can run faster than this. Get to the ferry!" Frodo pleaded more anxious for her safety than that of his own.

"I'm not leaving you!" She insisted stubbornly, reaching out to once again firmly take his hand to prove her point.

"Hurry!" The others all shouted from their spot atop the ferry that was gradually floating away (even Mina had climbed on board by this time).

"Jump! Jump!" Violet demanded knowing it was her friends only hope. Luckily they did as she suggested, leaping onto the raft in the nick of time.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked once he had regained his breath, and Violet looked up at Merry the same question clearly showing in her eyes.

"Brandywine Bridge: Twenty miles." Was his solemn reply.


	4. Chapter 4

**At the Sign of the Prancing Pony**

"Come on!" Frodo called out to his friends as they strode forward in the pouring rain. Violet shivered in the cold, blinking the water furiously out of her eyes. She wasn't much of one for rain, though she supposed she liked it just fine when she had a nice comfy hobbit hole to shelter in beside a warm fire. By the looks on her friends faces, they agreed, all except for Mina that is, her face positively aglow as she breathed it all in. Violet rolled her eyes, letting out a small chuckle which soon turned into a cough.

"Are you alright?" Merry whispered softly into her ear, making her jump with a start.

"Oh it's just you." She sighed in relief.

"Who else could it possibly be?" He asked her with a teasing grin.

"Well we have been running from black riders for who knows how long. You can't blame me for being the tiniest bit jumpy."

"Yes, I suppose you're right." He agreed, still shaking his head, before his face regained its serious tone. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, a little cold but I'll manage." She assured him, but he didn't listen to her. Instead he pulled off his sweater and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"There, much better." He mused sounding quite proud of himself.

"Thanks Merry." Violet whispered smiling at him gratefully just as they reached the gate to Bree, and Frodo took a step forward to knock.

"What do you want?" The old gatekeeper barked, through a small opening in the door as he glared down at the group.

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony." Frodo replied in a firm confident voice.

"Hobbits! Eight hobbits!" The gatekeeper cried in surprise at the unusual sight. "What business brings you to Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own." Frodo maintained, and Jessamine took a step forward to join him her face as determined and fierce as his. _Good old Jessa._ Violet thought to herself, as she too turned to stare the gatekeeper down, while praying inwardly he'd let them in.

"Alright young sir, I mean no offence. Tis my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's no talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful." The man apologized as he opened the small gate and the friends rushed into town, heading straight for the prancing pony, while trying to avoid getting trampled by the big people everywhere.

"Excuse me?" Frodo tried to get the innkeepers attention, while the rest of the group huddled together for warmth and safety.

"Good evening, little masters! If you're looking for accommodation we've got some nice, cozy, hobbit-sized rooms available. Mr. uh….." The friendly innkeeper said, smiling down at the company. Frodo seemed to hesitated for what felt like a long moment at the question of his name, his eyes beginning to alight with panic. Obviously he couldn't tell the truth, so what could he say? Violet was sure they were in big trouble just as Jessamine stepped in to save the day. Or at least the moment anyway.

"Underhill, his name's Underhill." She supplied smiling patiently at the hobbit, as if this were a usual occurrence, while he grinned sheepishly back at her. The relief obvious in his blue eyes.

"Underhill. Yes…" The innkeeper said, not seeming entirely convinced by the explanation.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?" Frodo went on, desperate not only to see their friend and advisor, but to change the subject as well.

"Gandalf? Gandalf? Ohhh yes! I remember, elderly chap, big gray beard, pointy hat. Not seen him for 6 months." The group all turned to gaze at each other, as Violet's heart sunk right down to her furry little toes.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked in a worried whisper, but no one could answer him. No one could have predicted this outcome upon their arrival in Bree, Mina certainly hadn't. Finally they decided to go ahead and stay in the inn. Frodo however insisted on staying up a little later to wait for Gandalf, grabbing a few drinks in the meanwhile. The boys immediately agreed to the idea, and the girls came along as well, knowing they would never be able to get any sleep anyway, though they didn't really feel like drinking anything either. However even once they were seated Sam couldn't calm down, constantly checking over his shoulder.

"Sam. He'll be here. He'll come." Mina told him, reaching out to squeeze his hand reassuringly trying to force a confidence in her voice she didn't feel. It seemed to work though, and he smiled gratefully at her while squeezing her hand in return.

"Of course he will. He's Gandalf. If he said he'd come, then he will." Ebony piped in from her place across from Sam sitting proudly beside her brother who was downing his drink with a relish that made Mina smile. _That's my Pippin. _

Violet on the other hand, couldn't stop sneezing and coughing, and she was still shivering despite the warm atmosphere of the inn, still cuddling in Merry's sweater. He was watching her carefully.

"Violet, seriously are you sure I can't get you something." He asked brow creased with concern.

"No, I'll be fine." Violet stubbornly insisted between coughs, but obviously no one believed her, and all of them shared a concerned glance.

"How about some broth?" Mina suggested tentatively, hoping her friend would see reason. "My grandmother always makes it for me when I come back from swimming too late or dancing in the rain. She says it's to make sure I don't get sick."

"Yeah, my mom says the same thing. Besides you'll want to keep up your strength for when Gandalf finally gets here." Sam chipped in, with a little urging (i.e. kick) from Mina.

"Well alright. I guess it'd be alright." She agreed reluctantly. "I am the tiniest bit hungry anyway."

"Great, I'll be right back." Merry said, rushing to his feet and toward the bar.

"I seriously don't know what you're all so worried about." Violet insisted, even as she sneezed again.

"Well it has been a rather eventful night. Just humor us okay?" Jessamine suggested as she smiled brightly at her friend from her place beside Frodo, who seemed to be staring off into space without seeing anything. She looked like she was about to ask him if he was alright when Pippin interrupted her concentration with a grand exclamation of surprise.

"What's that?" He asked, wide eyed with awe as Merry arrived back at the table, with Vi's bowl of soup in one hand and the biggest mug of ale Mina had ever seen in the other.

"This my friend, is a pint." Merry told him proudly as he set both dishes down, and climbed onto the seat between his two best friends.

"It comes in pints?" Pippin asked still amazed at the realization, before his jaw set with determination. "I'm getting one."

"You had a whole half already!" Sam protested as the uncaring hobbit leaped to his feet and dashed away without a second glance.

"That's my brother." Ebony sighed proudly, holding back a giggle as she leapt to her feet as well. "Hey Pip! Wait up!" Violet and Merry didn't bother hiding their laughter, though Vi's quickly deteriorated into hacking coughs and Merry forced her to eat some of her broth. Mina and Sam on the other hand simply rolled her eyes, Mina a lot more good naturedly than Sam however, and she noticed his eyes dart again over his shoulder to a corner near the back of the room.

"What in all of Middle Earth do you keep looking at Sam?" She hissed as quietly as she could manage, beginning to feel a knot of worry growing in her chest.

Instead of answering her directly he turned to Frodo and whispered somewhat harshly toward his best friend, nodding in the direction he'd been staring, "That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived."

Violet taking in her friend's conversation while sipping at her broth, motioned the Inn keeper Butterbur over with a wave of her hand. "Excuse me, that man in the corner, who is he?" She asked.

"He's one of them rangers. Dangerous folk they are – wandering the wilds. What his right name is I've never heard, but around here, he's known as Strider." He replied in hushed tones that didn't disguise his distrust and distaste.

"Strider." Frodo mumbled the name, his eyes regaining that faraway look from earlier as his hand left the table. Suddenly they took on a pained look and his whole body began to tense. Mina had never seen anything like it in all of her life, and she had no idea what she could do to help him. By the look on Jessamine's face she felt the same way, as she/Jessa reached out to take the hand that was fiddling with something underneath the table, when suddenly her/Jessa's whole body seemed to flinch and the same pain reflected in her eyes. Mina was about to say something, anything, to try and understand what was going on with her friends, when Pippin interrupted them with a drunken exclamation from behind.

"Baggins!" He cried in good nature. "Sure I know a Baggins. He's over there, Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side, and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me."

"Pippin! Be quiet!" Ebony shushed nudging him in the arm, while nervously scanning their surroundings.

"Come on Ebony, he's your relation too. No need to be embarrassed." He insisted, obviously missing the point.

"Pippin!" Both Frodo (who had leapt to his feet and started marching towards them the second her heard Pippin mention his true name) and Ebony yelled in frustration and fear, while she nudged him again. Only this time she did it a little too hard, and the drunk Pippin tumbled backward right onto Frodo. Or at least he should have fallen onto Frodo, but seconds before either hobbit hit the ground, he (Mr. Baggins himself) had vanished.

The whole room fell immediately, and completely silent, as each of the hobbits (minus Pippin of course) leapt to their feet in astonishment at their friends disappearance. Finally what felt like an eternity later, he reappeared practically gasping for breath, and it was like the group was released from some kind of spell, each rushing forward to help: Merry, Violet, and Mina toward Pippin, while Jessamine, Sam and Ebony darted for Frodo. However they were not the only ones rushing towards the newly appeared Frodo, and Ebony reached him at the exact same time as the man called Strider. Immediately he snatched hold of both and began dragging them towards the stairs before any of the rest of the hobbits could stop him.

"After him!"

Ebony could hardly breathe she was so scared as the man dragged her and Frodo roughly up the stairs, but she was determined not to let him know it, kicking and pulling for all she was worth until he threw the two of them into what she assumed was his room and closed the door behind them.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself Mr. Underhill!" He hissed turning to face them.

"What do you want?" The hobbit asked, stepping in front of his younger cousin protectively.

"A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry."

"I carry nothing."

"Indeed." He muttered walking carefully over to the window, putting out the candles. "I can avoid being seen if I wish. But to disappear entirely that is a rare gift."

"Who are you?" Ebony finally asked, drawing the man's attention to her for the first time.

"Are you frightened?" He asked, his gaze sweeping between the two of them.

"Yes." They told him at the exact same time, and a wry grin appeared on his face.

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you." Suddenly the door to the room burst open, and Strider quickly drew his sword as he turned to face the group of furious and determined hobbits, a fighting fire in their eyes.

"Let them go! Or I'll have you Longshanks!" Sam threatened from the forefront of the assembly, his hands raised in fists.

"You have a stout heart little hobbit, but that will not save you." The man told him a small slightly amused smile crossing his face, as he put his sword back into its sheaf, before turning to face Frodo again. "You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming."

At Strider's insistence they all stayed the night in his room the girls snuggled up together on the bed, while the boys struggled to get comfortable on the floor. Jessamine was grateful for the arrangement, especially for Violet's sake. She had almost stopped coughing and sneezing, but her temperature was beginning to rise and she had all the makings for a low fever. Mina seemed to be worried in particular, insisting on getting a bowl of cool water along with a couple of rags from Butterbur to lay across Violet's forehead, just in case. After all, Mina had said, if they were really in as much danger as Strider kept telling them they couldn't afford any member of their party to get sick. Jessa completely agreed with her.

Suddenly a horrible shriek broke the night time stillness, and she jolted upright along with little Ebony on the other side of her. "What are they?" She (Ebony) asked turning to where both Strider and Frodo were gazing outside the window.

"They were once Men. Great kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you." He answered in a tone that sent shivers down both the girl's spines.

"Don't worry Ebony. I'll protect you." Violet whispered reaching out to take the younger girls hand, while gently pulling her back down to get some rest. But when her eye's met Jessa's she could see the fear bubbling in her own heart reflected there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Midgewater Marshes**

Mina felt anything but well rested, after a long night of tossing and turning both from fear of the mysterious deadly ring wraiths and concern for Violet and her small cold. Luckily the fever seemed to have dispersed sometime during the night, but her cough was only slightly subdued and she was still the tiniest bit weak. So when Strider roused them early in the morning, she refused to move an inch before he promised to allow her to fetch a cup of broth for her friend, and let Jessa, Sam, and Frodo search for a few herbs nearby to help with the cough. Violet had protested at all the needless attention, but Mina was insistent and since Strider reluctantly admitted to wanting to purchase a small pony to help carry their provisions before they went anyway he grudgingly agreed.

Even with the minor delays it wasn't long before the group was trudging along after Strider as he lead them off into the unknown outside of Bree, Ebony springing along right beside him while the others followed behind more warily: first Jessamine and Frodo, Violet and Merry, Mina Pippin and Sam at the rear with the pony. "Where are you taking us?" Frodo finally demanded as the town began to shrink out of sight behind them.

"Into the wild." Strider replied without bothering to glance back for even a moment as he pressed forward.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf's?" Merry mumbled suspiciously, as he continued to help Violet stumble along. Mina was sure Vi never would have accepted such an offer from her, or anyone else in the group for that matter. She was far too self-reliant to ever willingly accept help from others, but Meriadoc Brandybuck was a special case. He was her best friend and confidante, someone she had shared all of her little 'adventures' with and had stayed by her side through for as long as any of them could remember; the fact that he was also at least twice as stubborn as her, of course, had nothing to do with it whatsoever.

Mina understood, because she felt the exact same way about both Pippin and Sam. She shared a special bond with both of them, completely different and yet equally strong. It wasn't just the way she interacted with either one of them individually, although that was different enough. She and Sam with their playful bantering, mutual respect for one another's work ethic, shared love of hearing Bilbo's old tales and dream to one day visit the Elves. Mina and Pippin on the other hand while they would also often tease one another the tone was different, and it was their love of adventure and mischief, and loyalty to always help one another out (just look at how he'd 'saved' her on the night of Bilbo's party) which made their bond especially close. However it was her feelings towards the two of them where things really parted. The only problem was she still couldn't put into words how, not even to herself.

"I think a servant of the Enemy would look fairer and feel fouler." Jessa commented from her place beside Frodo, as she studied their strange new acquaintance from behind, the look on her face seeming the slightest bit hesitant, but overall determined to trust the man.

"He's foul enough!" Merry muttered in return obviously unconvinced.

"We have no choice but to trust him." Violet shrugged, while chocking back yet another coughing fit.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked, pulling out the small bag of herbs they had gathered and handing them to the poor girl who gave him a small grateful smile in response.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee, to the house of Elrond." Strider called back in reply, proving he was paying far more attention to them and their conversation than anyone had realized.

"Did you hear that?" Sam gasped his eyes widening with delight, turning to glance at Mina who was standing just on the other side of Bill (Sam had insisted on the name) as her hand reached out to grasp his at the news.

"Rivendell!" Mina squealed and the two shared an excited grin, before finishing as one, "We're going to see the Elves!"

…

The next day dawned and the group continued their journey of endless walking for many hours, before Pippin finally came to a stop and motioned for Sam to help him with a little project. Strider continued on a few paces completely oblivious to what was going on behind, before stopping to take in his surroundings. Seeming to be somewhat encouraged by their progress, though not nearly enough, he turned to glance back at his companions and then did a double take; amazed by what he saw. They were in the midst of unpacking their supplies and gathering what was needed to start a meager fire.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall." Strider interrupted them, as he turned fully around to see what the holdup was.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin protested, Merry, Ebony and Mina standing curiously at his side even as the others began to repack the supplies.

"We've already had it." Strider pointed out sounding more than the tiniest bit confused by the comment.

"We've had one, yes." Pippin agreed patiently, almost as if he were talking to a child rather than acting like one himself: it made Mina smile slightly in spite of herself. "What about second breakfast?" Strider didn't even bother to answer that question, simply turning around and continuing to walk on his way.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast Pip." Merry informed his best friend as the ranger disappeared from their line of sight, before starting after him.

"How is that even possible!" Ebony cried her face filled with such uncomprehending horror at the idea, Mina couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll manage." She reassured her friend, putting an arm around her shoulder in what was meant to be a comforting gesture. Pippin, received no such comfort or reassurance.

"What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them doesn't he?" He asked hopefully as he scrambled to catch up to his best friend and cousin.

"I wouldn't count on it." Merry told him grimly. Only a second later an apple came flying up from over the bushes, obviously tossed by Strider who had taken pity on the poor hobbits plight, and Merry caught it easily in his hand. With a grin he placed it into Pippin's hands and went forward. Pip gazed at the new treasure curiously for a moment, as another apple flew through the air and smacked him right in the head. Stumbling backwards after the shot, he looked up at the sky completely bewildered as to where the tasty projectiles were coming from. "Pippin!" Merry yelled back at him impatiently, as the others tried to hold back their laughter.

They each gratefully accepted an apple of their own, Mina claiming the one which had nailed Pippin on the head only moments before. She grinned at the tiny bruise it had sustained upon impact and was just about to take a big bite when she noticed Ebony gazing hungrily and sheepishly at the core of her own devoured piece of fruit. Coming from a wealthy family Ebony was probably the least used to going without meals out of all of the girls, so it wasn't surprising that she'd be having a hard time with the whole idea.

'Hey Ebony, you want half of mine?" She asked, pulling a small glass carving knife from her pack. It wasn't exactly made for cutting apples, but it did the job just fine and soon enough she was holding out the piece to her young friend.

"Are you sure?" She asked tentatively even as she gazed at it with longing in her amber eyes.

"Of course, what are friends for?" Mina shrugged as she carefully placed it in her hands.

"Thanks Mina." Ebony said smiling gratefully up at her, before turning to go and share her new treasure with Violet who probably needed the sustenance more than any of them. Mina grinned proudly at the thoughtfulness, when she heard Pippin grumbling to himself from where he trudged just ahead of her. Rolling her eyes good naturedly, with her grin spreading even wider across her face she scampered to catch up.

"Doesn't know about second breakfast. How is that even possible?!" The hobbit lad continued to mumble under his breath, not even noticing her sudden appearance until she spoke up beside him.

"Still hungry Pip?" She asked in a teasing tone, though he didn't seem to notice.

"Starving." He answered, holding his stomach as if he couldn't bear the hunger pains.

"Want the rest?" She asked dangling the last half of her apple under his nose, immediately catching his attention and causing him to gaze at her in confusion. "I think all this walking is messing with my appetite. I couldn't eat another bite." She explained shrugging nonchalantly in answer to the question in his eyes.

"Thanks Mina, you're the best!" He exclaimed eagerly devouring the offering, in spite of the slight bruise. Once he was finished he reached over and gave her a huge hug, lifting her completely off the ground in the process.

"You're welcome. Anything for my best friend and hero." Mina laughed as he gently set her back down on the ground their eyes meeting and locking for a brief moment before they were forced to start walking again, making Pippin grin.

"And don't you forget it."

…..

The next day the group made their way into the Midgewater Marshes. The group was forced to plod right through the water in many places much to the Hobbits dismay, for though it only came up to about Strider's knees they were submerged clear to their waists. It was cold, dark, and absolutely filthy to the point even Mina appeared absolutely miserable to be moving through the stuff. And to make things worse the midges, for which the marshes had received their name, were absolutely everywhere.

"What do they eat- when they can't get Hobbit?" Violet asked in exasperation as she continually swatted at the annoying insects flying all around her face.

"I don't know, but they certainly have no respect for personal space!" Jessamine complained as she too struggled to get rid of the pesky creatures wildly waving her arms in the air. She had a few issues with claustrophobia and needing her own place, if you hadn't noticed. Then she lost her balance tumbling forward and completely under the water alongside Frodo who'd been wading through just in front of her. He looked down in surprise, then laughing reached into the murky disgusting water and easily pulled her upright again.

"I appreciate the sentiment Jess, but you seriously don't need to keep dropping in. Not like this anyway." He teased as she gripped tightly onto him, spluttering as she wiped the water from her face and eyes.

"Well maybe if you'd actually catch me, I wouldn't have to." She retorted giving him a playful slap on the shoulder, before their eyes met and Jessa felt a tiny thrill shoot up her spine.

"Trust me Jessa, when it really counts I'll be right there to catch you. You can count on it." Her spirits renewed, Frodo offered her his arm and the two of them continued to plod on after Strider helping each other the best they could.

Later that night they finally came to rest on the driest bit of ground they could find, and after a quick but satisfying (or at least fairly satisfying) supper the hobbits fell instantly asleep. Except for Frodo and Jessamine that is who unbeknownst to each other seemed to be suffering from the same case of troubled sleeplessness. Strider began singing an elfish song as he stayed on watch for any danger. Jessa found herself listening intently, caught up in the beauty of the music.

"Who is she? This woman you sing of?" She asked as he finally fell silent and they assumed he had finished his song.

"Tis the Lady of Luthien. The Elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal." He answered solemnly, looking slightly surprised to find her still awake.

"What happened to her?" Frodo queried, revealing himself to also be awake and completely enthralled by the idea.

"She died." Strider said his voice barely above a whisper, a deep sadness coming into his eyes."Get some sleep, Frodo, Jessamine."

**Hey! So sorry this chapter is a little short, and may not be my best. I've been in a bit of a funk with my writing lately, but I'm determined to get through it. I've also been a little distracted with other story ideas as well. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Please Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A Knife in the Dark**

The Hobbits followed after Strider for days, until they finally came into a sullen hill country and headed for one of the tallest hills in the area and the ruins. Violet gaped at her surroundings. Even in all of her wildest daydreams and longing for adventure she had never pictured anything like this; and for some reason or other, she found she loved it. "This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight." Strider said leading the group into a decent shelter, where the Hobbits immediately set about setting up camp. The man didn't waste any time however, pulling out four blades and handing one to each of the boys. "These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here."

"What about us?" Violet asked gesturing to the other girls and herself.

"The boys will defend you." Strider replied nonchalantly, causing the boys to stand up taller with pride and determination at their charge.

"I don't want to depend on any boys!" Violet protested, quite offended by the very suggestion. "I'm not a weakling. I can defend myself."

"I'm sure you can, but you'll have to settle for the boys tonight; I don't have any more blades to spare." Strider explained, doing his best to hold back a smile, before turning and leaving the gang by themselves. Violet wasn't exactly pacified by this explanation and stared jealously at the blade in Merry's hand, though she tried not to.

"Come on Violet." Merry said tucking the sword away and grinning broadly at her. "Let's get settled." She nodded in agreement, and the two got to work. It wasn't long before the camp was all set up and Frodo and Jessamine had curled up in their blankets quickly falling asleep. Mina and Ebony soon followed suit, but Violet simply wasn't tired. However, she was hungry and just to prove it her stomach began to make small rumbly noises. Merry laughed, doing his best to keep his voice down so as not to disturb the sleepers. "Well I guess we know what's next on the to do list."

"Yeah, I could use a good supper about now." Pippin agreed full-heartedly with his best friend and cousin. "I'm starving!"

"What do you say Sam? Think you could whip something up? Pip and I will be happy to help." Merry offered.

"Way ahead of you." Sam replied already pulling out his cooking pots and pans. Violet eyed the food hungrily but a part of her didn't feel quite right about this decision. After all Strider wasn't here to provide protection or guidance in their current situation. He'd always been so tight about their security before and there were those dark riders out there…

"I don't know if this is such a good idea." She hedged, but the boys were quick to brush off her concerns.

"Don't worry about it Vi," Merry said gently taking her arm and pulling her to sit beside the rest of them. "It's just a little well-deserved supper. What could possibly go wrong?" Still feeling a bit uneasy, but unsure what to do about it, she allowed herself to relax and help with the meal preparations. While Violet was the one was the one who worked in the Green Dragon, it soon became quite obvious that Sam was the natural and foremost cook among the lot, and he quickly took charge. Between he and Violet, they had created one of the heartiest meals that any of them had enjoyed since starting this little adventure, though that wasn't saying much, given their circumstances (Strider wasn't very patient when it came to meal preparation, and traveling in the wild did not provide one with many familiar/viable ingredients to work with).

"My tomatoes burst." Sam complained poking disappointedly at his food. Violet struggled to hold back her smile, as she lifted a forkful of her own fare into her mouth.

"Can I have some bacon?" Pippin asked holding out his plate eagerly.

"Alright." Merry agreed scooping up the young Hobbits fifth serving, sharing an amused smirk with Vi. "Want some tomatoes Sam?"

"What are you doing?" They heard Frodo gasp in confused horror, and the four startled friends turned to see him gaping at them in distress.

"Huh?" Jessamine murmured stretching and then sitting up from her own bundle in the back corner of the shelter, sleep still heavy in her eyes.

"Tomatoes, sausages, and nice crispy bacon." Merry declared proudly showing off their 'beautiful' concoctions.

"We saved some for you and Jessamine, Mr. Frodo." Sam added reaching out for and holding up two plates full of the delectable smelling food. Frodo however, wasn't the least bit impressed.

"Put it out, you fools! Put it out!" He yelped jumping to his feet and set about doing the job himself.

"Oh, that's nice! Ash on my tomatoes!" Pippin shouted in protest, but all feelings of comfort and ease had vanished along with the fire.

"What's going on?" Mina asked groggily, looking up from her own makeshift bed.

"Mmmm… do I smell tomatoes?" Ebony asked hungrily, sitting up beside her. Before anyone could say or do anything in response, they heard a terrible shriek not too far off in the distance that turned the blood in each of their veins ice cold.

"Go!" Frodo cried grabbing Ebony's arm and pulling her quickly to her feet, even as Jessa took his own and the three raced out of the shelter. Merry and Violet were not far behind them, Sam and Pippin pausing only long enough to secure Mina between the two of them. Together the group of frightened nearly defenseless Hobbits ran up to the highest point of the hills, the boys shoving the girls to go hide behind the ancient ruins while they stood bravely side by side, swords at the ready.

"I want to help!" Violet protested, resisting Merry's efforts to shove her in her friend's direction.

"Take care of Ebony and the others and you will be." He told her, his eyes meeting hers with a steely determination. "Now go!" Reluctantly she nodded, turned and ran, though her heart remained behind.

"Back you devils!" Sam shouted bravely at the monsters raising his sword high in determined defense. The Nazgul however were not in the least intimidated, hitting his sword and throwing him aside where he landed on the hard stone and lay in a stunned huddle on the ground. Merry and Pippin shared a frightened look, before nodding in determination stepped in front of Frodo in order to act as a last barrier of protection, but they two were easily thrown aside.

Frodo now alone and seeing his pathetic defenseless state began to back up, his trembling hands dropping his sword, as he fell backward. The girls all held their breath in dread as the wraiths approached him, Jessamine's body so tense Violet was surprised she didn't snap. Suddenly Frodo reached into his pocket and drew out the tiny gold ring. This more than anything caught the attention of the Nazgul and their leader drew his dagger and walked stealthily towards him. Frodo desperately tried to crawl further away only to find himself trapped by the wall of the ancient ruin the girls were hiding behind.

The Witch King went to strike, and Jessa let out a muffled scream under Mina's sensitive hand, at the same moment Frodo put on the ring and disappeared. The Witch King appeared taken aback for the slightest moment, and then reached out as if to take an invisibly proffered gift; but he was obviously resisted. Undeterred he drew his blade back once again, prepared to strike.

"Frodo, no!" Jessamine cried, wrenching away from Mina, desperate to help out her beloved best friend, she broke free from her hiding place and darted to the place the girls had last seen him.

"Jessamine wait!" Violet called sprinting after her just as she was placing herself between Frodo and the wraiths. Vi could see the dagger already beginning to head straight toward them. "No!" She leapt knocking the younger girl out of the way, feeling the fiery bite of something colder than black ice cut deep alongside her left arm as she passed.

"Violet!" Mina, Jessa, and Ebony screamed in fear and distress.

"Aaahhhhhh!" Frodo shrieked at the same moment, the blade having followed through and obviously found its mark. He appeared only seconds later clutching at his shoulder, eyes glazed with the same pain Violet could feel raging in her own arm.

"Frodo!" Sam rushed to his side at the same moment Strider reappeared, a blazing torch in each hand which he wielded as swords against the dark creatures. Vi found she had a time focusing on hardly anything at the moment except for the biting agony in her arm. She simply gripped at the wound, while Jessamine sobbed, murmuring her apologies over and over again, as she stared back and forth between Violet and Frodo. Two of her best friends in the entire world, both in excruciating pain, all because of her, and she was powerless to help. Mina and Ebony arrived moments later, and Mina instantly recognized the agony in the other girl's eyes, and placed a comforting hand on Jessa's shoulder.

"Go on to Frodo." Mina encouraged the poor girl gently. "We'll take care of Violet, won't we Merry?"

Vi looked up to see her best friend in the entire world standing not two feet away from her, the overwhelming panic and despair in his eyes taking her aback even more than her own pain. "Yes, of course." He muttered nodding his head solemnly, though his voice had a cold edge to it. "Go on Jessa, we'll take care of things here."

The next thing she knew, she was being lifted by strong capable arms and carried over to where Strider was just kneeling beside Frodo's limp form.

"Strider! Help him, Strider!" Sam begged with the desperation they all felt.

"And Violet! Don't forget about Violet!" Merry insisted cradling her even closer to him.

"They've been stabbed by a Morgul blade. This is beyond my skill to heal. They need Elvish medicine." The solemn man murmured holding up the hilt of the shadowy cursed blade, before scooping Frodo up into his arms and darting back to the path. "Hurry!"

"We're six days from Rivendell. They'll never make it!" Sam pointed out in despair.

"They have too!" Jessamine insisted, though whether it was for his benefit or her own no one could tell. "They just have to."

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled in his growing delirium.

"Hold on, Frodo." Strider told him voice and face filled with grim determination as he looked back and forth between the two injured hobbits, then back to the road ahead. "You too, Violet."

Her body shivered against the pain, her eyes closing against the eerie darkness around them, as she sobbed. "Merry!"

The continuing journey was almost unbearable, as the hobbits watched their beloved friends were wheezing and gasping for air, sweating profusely, and their eyes going in and out of focus as whatever evil poison or magic from the cursed blade spread through their veins. Not even the sight of what appeared to be three magnificent troll statues could cheer Ebony's heart, as she watched Mina dart back and forth between their two ill comrades, gently mopping at their faces with a handkerchief she had kept in her pocket, whispering soothing words of encouragement, and even trying to give them water, which only seemed to dribble out of their mouths. Jessamine and Sam on the other hand, had not left Frodo's side once, Jessa almost clinging to Frodo's hand as if she could simply will him back to full health. Similarly, Merry held Violet close to his chest, not allowing any of the others to take a turn, despite Pippin's and Mina's many offers.

"Look, Frodo. It's Mr. Bilbo's trolls." Sam told his dear friend, trying desperately to get a response from the nearly despondent hobbit, but it was as if Frodo hadn't even heard him. "Mr. Frodo?" He tried again, and Ebony could hear the near panic in his voice, even as Mina placed an encouraging hand on Sam's shoulder, before lifting her handkerchief away from Frodo's forehead so she could feel it with her hand.

"He's going cold." She reported, turning to look at Strider, her eyes filled with concern and downright fear, but Strider could not meet her gaze. Taking a deep breath, Ebony forced herself forward until she was at Violet's side, noticing the way her head lolled against Merry's chest. She reached out to take her friends hand, but it was limp and unresponsive to touch, and Ebony thought she could feel her very heart breaking within her chest.

"Are they going to die?" Pippin whispered, the dreaded question that was on all of their minds.

"They are passing into the shadow world." Strider corrected solemnly. "They will soon become a wraith like them."

Just then they heard yet another awful cry in the distance, causing Frodo to gasp, and Violet's body to shiver uncontrollably. "They're close." Merry pointed out, brows furrowed in stubborn determination. This was one thing that Ebony had always admired about her cousin; he did not give up easily, and she knew that he would do everything in his power to prevent either of their friends from being taken from them. Still, she didn't see how much they could do. They were powerless to stop the spread, and Rivendell was still so far away. Was there any real hope that they could ever make it in time?

Strider appeared to be contemplating this very same question, as he examined both of the ill hobbits, before seeming to come to a decision. "Sam, Jessamine, do you know Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?" Sam asked in obvious confusion.

"Kingsfoil." Strider clarified, using the plants common name, and both hobbits nodded.

"Kingsfoil? Aye that's a weed." Jessa said, obviously confused by the question and its relevance.

"It may help to slow the poison." Strider explained, before gesturing for them to follow him into the trees to search. "Hurry."

Sam immediately followed after him, eager to help, though Jessa hesitated a moment obviously reluctant to leave Frodo's side, even for a moment. Mina appeared to recognize this as well, and walked over to friend, nodding and smiling encouragingly. "Go ahead Jessa, I'll look after him while your gone. I promise." Jessa nodded in gratitude, and then darted after her cousin and Strider without a second glance.

"Good riddance." Merry muttered under his breath, causing Ebony to look up at him in surprise, shocked at the anger and resentment burning in his eyes. "Before she can make things worse."

"Merry!" Mina said, in a sharp reprimanding tone, Ebony couldn't remember ever having heard her use before. "That's enough."

"What? It's the truth!" He shot back angrily, causing Pippin to step back warily as he gazed back and forth between the arguing pair, before his eyes landed on Ebony who merely shrugged. "If she had just stayed put with the rest of you, Violet never would have been stabbed. It's all her fault."

"And if you hadn't started a fire to cook your precious dinner, none of this would have happened in the first place!" Mina spat, causing both Merry and Pippin to wince with shame, knowing she was at least partly right. "And if Frodo hadn't put out the fire, maybe we could have used it to protect ourselves." Mina continued less harshly, her eyes softening as she watched the poor grieving boy. "And if, and if. My point is Merry, there are probably a hundred million things each of us could have done differently that might have prevented this, but that's life. We can't waste it blaming others for our pain and problems. Besides, any one of us would have risked our lives to save one another. I mean, what would you have done if you were Jessa's position and Violet was the one about to be stabbed?"

Merry nodded his head in defeat, silently acknowledging that Mina was right. But part of Mina's words seemed to bounce around in Ebony's mind. She'd said that any one of them would sacrifice their life for the other, and though Ebony would like to believe that she would have the courage to do so, after what had happened earlier, she wasn't so sure. Watching the ring wraith approach Frodo, blade drawn, she had desperately wanted to help, scream, fight, anything to protect her cousin. And yet she had been frozen to her spot, desperately clinging to her friends with an ice like grip, as if her hands had suddenly developed a mind of their own. The memory shamed her more than Ebony would like to admit, especially after watching not only Jessa but Violet sacrifice themselves in such a heroic, if not fool hardy way. Where had they found the strength?

"Besides," Mina said, now looking at the nearly unconscious Violet, her voice filled with tenderness and pride. "Jessa never asked Violet to try and push her out of the way. That was Violet's own choice. Because that's what you do for the people you love."

Before any of the Hobbits could contemplate more on this, the others returned, a beautiful woman with long flowing dark hair who seemed to almost radiate light, who went straight to where Frodo was now laying on the ground. "Frodo," she said speaking in another language none of the hobbits had ever heard before.

"Who is she?" Merry asked in awe, watching the woman knelt beside Frodo, anxiously repeating his name.

"She's an elf." Sam explained in a voice near reverence.

"He's fading!" The she-elf whispered just as Strider knelt beside the two, placing the Kingsfoil into Frodo's wound, while Jessa handed Mina the rest and she proceeded to do the same with Violet. "And she's not much better."

Strider immediately lifted Frodo into his arms at this and began walking, while the she-elf followed at his side, and continued to speak. "They're not going to last. We must get them to my father. I've been looking for you for two days."

"Where are you taking him?" Jessa demanded, not bothering to hide the fear in her voice, but neither of the two paid her any attention.

"There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know." The woman said, while Strider lifted Frodo onto a white horse, before turning to take Violet from Merry's reluctant arms and place her there as well. The two then proceeded to speak in Elvish, which only added to the others torture.

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked, but Mina only shook her head in helpless confusion, as she continued to watch the two's faces very carefully, as if searching for any clue as to what they might be discussing. It appeared that they were arguing about something, and while Mina was not sure exactly what it was about, she distinctly noted Strider's anxiety seem to increase.

"I do not fear them." The woman told the man firmly, and he seemed to take her in, before nodding his head in defeat and saying something in Elvish. The woman then mounted the horse behind the two hobbits, and Strider called out to her. "Arwen! Rid hard. Don't look back!"

Arwen nodded at him, murmured something in Elvish to the horse, and they sped off into the night.

"What are you doing?!" Sam demanded in utter outrage. "Those wraiths are still out there!" But as Mina continued to watch Striders face, she could tell that he was more than well aware of this, and that his heart was riding away from them into the black night.

Violet's whole body was wracked with the most agonizing pain, as the world seemed to whirl past her in a shadowy blur. She could not seem to remember the light and warmth of day, only the cold darkness that seemed to surround her now. There was one thing, however that did seem to pierce through her consciousness, registering in her foggy mind. The screeching call of the wring wraiths. Only the more time passed, the more she could swear she could understand what they were saying. Calling her and Frodo's name, telling them to give in. One seemed to pass by close to them, reaching out their hand, but they were still out of reach, and Violet shrank away at the sight.

Then she felt the splash of water against her skin, and a kind of dull roar filled her ears. Then once again, she heard the call. "Give up the halflings, she-elf!"

"If you want him, come and claim him!" A voice that almost seemed to chime like bells called out, before beginning to mutter something in a language that Violet did not understand. The roar of the water became deafening, and she was almost overwhelmed with the wraiths screams as they were swept away by the rushing current, before the sound once again faded, this time nearly completely. The next thing Violet knew she could feel herself falling through the air, before her body hit the ground with a solid thud, another figure laying close beside her.

"No! Frodo no! Frodo, Violet, don't give in! Not now!" The beautiful voice once again echoed from the world above, and Violet felt yet another small splash against her check. "What grace is given me, let it pass to them. Let them be spared. Save them." Violet let out one last gasp, willing herself to reach for the light that was being offered to her, before her mind sank into near oblivion.

**Hey sorry that it's taken me so long, and if this chapter is a little rushed and well... not my best work. I've been in a bit of a writing funk lately, but I figured the only way to get out of it was to write. So here we go. Please let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy! **


End file.
